Corazón de hielo
by agent seven
Summary: En medio de una época caótica en la que la supervivencia se ha vuelto humillante y difícil, Trunks se encuentra con una misteriosa saiyajin cuyo origen y motivos son una completa incógnita. ¿Qué esconde la legendaria raza saiyajin? ¿Podrán rescatarse los secretos de lo que alguna vez fue el terror del universo?
1. Capítulo I - Un dejo de esperanza

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, esta historia y los personajes originales que aparecen en ella son mi humilde creación.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Un dejo de esperanza.

 _Se dice que la raza saiyajin ha sido fulminada por completo luego de que Lord Freezer les traicionare, sucumbiendo al temor de que naciera un guerrero legendario._

 _Una especie hecha únicamente para el combate, cuya sangre se derramaba orgullosamente mientras conquistaban numerosos planetas en grupos mínimos… ellos no eran leales a Freezer, simplemente seguían el fuerte instinto de violencia que poseían._

 _No había especie igual a ellos. Nadie tenía el fuerte sentido de guerra que los saiyajin tenían… pero incluso dentro de tan intrigante raza, existían diferencias…_

 **Año 783; Capital del Oeste.**

Debido a la crisis existente por el terror que los androides ejercían a nivel global, adquirir los víveres necesarios para la supervivencia era una tarea que exigía de mucho coraje.

A través de una estación de radio dedicada específicamente a brindar la localización de aquellos monstruos, era que muchos de los civiles tomaban la decisión de salir o no fuera de su escondite.

En una enorme tienda llena de filas de gente hambrienta y temerosa, se encontraba el último guerrero capaz de confrontar hasta cierto punto aquellos temibles enemigos, un joven por cuyas venas corría el legado de una raza extinta…

Su mirada no paraba de recorrer el área mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora, podía sentir un terrible frío calarle los huesos mientras miraba fijamente hacia el tormentoso exterior. La lluvia golpeaba duramente el asfalto y las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una próspera ciudad. Sus pasos finalmente se acercaban al nervioso cajero, fue entonces que pudo oír el grito de una mujer desde el exterior, inmediatamente dejó absolutamente todo en la caja y corrió a toda velocidad fuera, el corazón le golpeaba duramente el pecho y la sangre le hervía.

«Deben ser ellos…!» pensó acercándose a la mujer, no parecía tener heridas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió el muchacho, ayudándola con delicadeza a incorporarse, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ese… muchacho se llevó todo lo que tenía… no puedo volver así… —Trunks siguió su mirada, podía percibir un ki en esa dirección, lo cual le hizo descartar por completo que fuese un androide.

—Llévese lo que yo he comprado, me encargaré de este asunto por mi cuenta —dicho esto, el joven se movió rápidamente en dirección a ese ki, no tardando mucho en alcanzar al criminal.

«Ya es suficiente con dos androides malignos, ¡los humanos no deberían atacarse unos a otros…!» su mirada azul pronto reflejó furia, aquel extraño volteó a verle, una capucha cubría su cabeza lo suficiente como para impedir que su rostro fuera visto, excepto por aquella sonrisa provocadora, acto seguido, Trunks recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago y el criminal retomó su huida, esta vez a una velocidad inhumana.

—Ese… ki… —jadeó alzando con dificultad la mirada, el agua de lluvia corría por su rostro. Con tal de alcanzarle emprendió vuelo —...no es humano…

La sola idea de que existiese otra criatura peligrosa merodeando le generaba en el pecho la sensación de ardor, como si una llama se encendiera dentro de él, gritándole que acabara con cualquiera que se interpusiese entre la paz de su mundo y él. Ahogándole los pulmones en fuego, el legado de la raza saiyajin emanó a través de él, alterando su apariencia física y bañándolo en un aura dorada.

La sonrisa del criminal se convirtió en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, Trunks logró derribarle, sujetándole ambos brazos desde la espalda y utilizando su peso para mantenerle las piernas bloqueadas.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde! —ordenó Trunks de manera prepotente. Su mano libre se encargó de retirar la capucha, al hacerlo reveló una larga cabellera, el color era un café tan oscuro que podía ser confundido con negro.

—...Con ese color de ojos… y cabello… no deberías ser un saiyajin real… —aquel extraño se rió, su voz era claramente femenina —...eres un híbrido ¿verdad?…

Trunks no dudó en halar sus brazos hasta que sintiera dolor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Yo también… soy un guerrero saiyajin… —aquella sádica sonrisa se acompañó de un fuerte destello que empujó a Trunks fuera. Al levantarse contempló incrédulo a la joven… su cabello era ahora dorado y sus ojos tenían un brillo esmeralda.

Boquiabierto, la observó caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Yo soy quien quiere respuestas… ahora me dirás qué pasó con nuestra raza.

—… —la mirada de Trunks cayó al suelo —...En este planeta… sólo quedamos tú y yo… eso es todo lo que puedo decirte… ya deberías estar consciente de que los androides son la causa.

Ella pareció disgustada con la respuesta—...Me niego. Me niego a admitir que esa sea la razón… ¡un par de muñecos de hojalata no pueden ser mejores que nosotros…! —el área alrededor de la muchacha se resquebrajó, Trunks decidió atacarle esta vez haciendo uso de todas su fuerzas, logrando retenerla de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Por qué atacas a los humanos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres en este lugar?

—¡Suéltame! —protestó ella, el joven volvió a insistir.

Trunks gritó, perdiendo por completo el temple—¡Responde!

—Vaya, ¿no son esas caras conocidas número 18?

—...¿Quieres matarlos 17?

Las voces provenían del techo de un edificio cercano, ambos saiyajin permanecieron helados antes de separarse para esquivar el ataque que los androides les habían lanzado, corriendo hacia el interior de un edificio en el que volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos se cubrieron en una pared que tenía un pasillo a cada lado y un par de ventanas rotas al frente.

—Ellos…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la Tierra? Te conocen… —susurró Trunks, sus ojos buscaban nerviosamente a los androides, era imposible localizarlos utilizando el ki, no tenían uno.

—Cuatro años como mínimo… eso es todo lo que recuerdo —la voz de la castaña pareció apagarse al mencionar ello, el muchacho pudo entenderlo.

«Si ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, es porque se vio obligada a huir de los androides para sobrevivir… dado el caso, puedo entender hasta dónde llega su frustración...»

—Parece que se han hecho buenos amigos ¿eh? —la voz de número 17 retumbó en el pasillo a la izquierda de la saiyajin, la de 18 contestó desde el lado derecho, junto a Trunks.

—Las ratas como ustedes… me dan asco…

Trunks tomó fuertemente el brazo de Linnah, ambos saltaron fuera a través de la ventana, no pudiendo esquivar por completo el golpe y cayendo duramente bajo los escombros del abandonado edificio, que había cedido ante la onda de energía.

—¿Ya se murieron? —exhaló 18 con decepción, su hermano se sacudió el polvo.

—No son más que unos simios debiluchos, probablemente estén muertos. Déjalos 18, vayamos a otro sitio.

Varios minutos pasaron. Un silencio muerto inundaba la ciudad, ni siquiera el cielo se atrevía a hablar. A pesar de estar gris, ni una sola gota de lluvia abandonaba las nubes. Cuando los escombros finalmente se movieron, Trunks se encontraba cubriendo a la saiyajin, que yacía inconsciente sobre los escombros.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —dijo quitándole los enormes bloques de encima, parecía tener a diferencia de él, algunos huesos rotos, cosa que le preocupó lo suficiente como para verse obligado a llevarla al escondite donde estaba su madre.

Cuando la cargó en su espalda notó la sangre de una herida abierta humedecerle las prendas, algunas gotas incluso llegaron al suelo.

«Está muy mal herida… debo apresurarme»

 _Los saiyajin fueron espectaculares a lo largo de toda su existencia. Sembraban el terror incluso dentro de su planeta de origen. Eran al principio sumamente primitivos, genios del combate con fuertes creencias y tradiciones que no se perdieron ni siquiera el día en que fueron eliminados._

 _Su orgullo no tenía igual, preferían morir asesinados por alguien más fuerte que ellos, que huir cobardemente de una pelea perdida. Si por alguna razón alguien débil conseguía herirles de forma mortal, recurrían a un aliado saiyajin para acabar con su existencia… se rehusaban fervientemente a morir sin honor._

 _Era esa ambición por la batalla la que llamó la atención de Freezer, quien necesitaba de soldados de esa clase, él observó maravillado a los esclavos perfectos. Y fue entonces cuando contempló su extraña habilidad… si por casualidad un saiyajin se recuperaba luego de estar al borde de la muerte… se desbloqueaba otra parte de su poder, como si fuese infinito…_

 _...Pero… no podía ser posible no podría cumplirse algo tan estúpido como una leyenda creada por simios irascibles… ¿verdad?_

Sus ojos plateados se abrieron lentamente, recuperar la consciencia también habilitó nuevamente las vías del dolor, que rápidamente atosigaron su cerebro, ella se limitó a exhalar un gruñido.

—Ya has despertado… —sonrió una gentil mujer, su cabello y ojos le recordaron al muchacho con el que se había encontrado.

Trunks ingresó a la habitación poco después, sentándose junto a su madre luego de dejar varias bolsas en la mesa.

—Así que eres una saiyajin… no me sorprende, si pienso en todas las posibilidades que existen de que algunos supervivientes hayan prosperado en lugares lejanos al planeta Vegeta… no es imposible que alguien acabara en la Tierra sin que lo hubiésemos notado.

—...¿Por qué me salvaron…? —finalmente, la castaña había hablado.

—No te confundas —intervino Trunks, su voz era severa —...No te he salvado, estarás aquí hasta que esté seguro de que tus intenciones no son malignas. No voy a permitir que exista una tercera amenaza para el planeta Tierra.

—Eso ya lo veremos… de todas maneras no deberías preocuparte por eso, hasta que no recuerde qué órdenes se me dieron para este planeta, no pienso hacer nada… los saiyajin tenemos un fuerte sentido del honor… a diferencia de ti, híbrido —acabada su frase, la saiyajin se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a ambos.

—...Otra vez diciéndome así… ¿Acaso no tienes ni el mínimo sentido de respeto?

—Me iré en cuanto me recupere por completo, no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme.

—Si tienes un fuerte sentido del honor, entonces… estás en deuda con nosotros… te he salvado la vida.

—… —la joven se volteó nuevamente, esta vez su rostro estaba bañado en indignación —… —a falta de palabras, se sentó dificultosamente en la camilla, Bulma la contempló con cierta nostalgia —…Linnah —farfulló de muy mala gana.

El muchacho se mostró confundido, ella se rascó la nuca de forma grosera, para volver a gruñir.

—Mi nombre es Linnah…

—Es un gusto conocerte, Linnah. Mi nombre es Bulma, y él es mi hijo Trunks.

A diferencia de su madre, Trunks parecía sumamente desconfiado de la joven, y una vez estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta que ella le dio, se retiró del lugar.

Linnah le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba «Me pregunto qué tendrá en mente para cobrarme el descuido… debí ser más cuidadosa al pelear...»

—No te preocupes por él, ha estado completamente solo en contra de los androides desde que su maestro y único amigo falleció tres años atrás. No deberían arriesgarse a pelear contra esos monstruos…

—No peleamos con ellos, pero tampoco tuvimos el tiempo de huir… ya sé que son extremadamente fuertes… lo sé… —la castaña apretó los dientes con fuerza, aferrándose las sábanas firmemente mientras miraba a la nada, como si estuviese contemplando el rostro de aquellos viles monstruos —… lo sé…

* * *

Notas del autor: He decidido tomar las riendas de este fanfic, algunos quizás recuerden que he abordado esta historia antes. Debido a la enorme diferencia entre la yo que comenzó esa historia, y mi persona actual, he tomado la desición de reescribir esta historia, muchas cosas cambiaron con respecto a la identidad de Linnah y me veo obligada a rehacer lo que había conseguido.


	2. Capítulo II - Remembranza

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, esta historia no es nada más que la creación de un apasionado fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Remembranza.

 _Freezer era consciente de ello. El poder de aquella raza, que alguna vez representó el éxito de su reinado, se volvería en su contra._

 _Era cuestión de tiempo, los saiyajin tenían todas las de ganar: número, una habilidad increíble para recuperarse y un orgullo que él se había encargado de pisotear de vez en cuando._

 _Así es: el temible Lord Freezer no podía descansar tranquilo sabiendo que existía un planeta entero de potenciales traidores._

«¿Por qué sólo puedo recordar eso? Esa maldita historia no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza, comienzo a perder la paciencia»

Con una mano afirmada al lado superior izquierdo de su rostro, Linnah abrió los ojos con lentitud. Todavía percibía el dolor que le había provocado el combate días atrás, pero eso no impidió que se levantara de la camilla.

Al hacerlo se percató que en la pequeña mesa de la habitación descansaban prendas nuevas, algunas partes del conjunto llevaban un material sumamente parecido al del traje con el que ella recuerda haber despertado años atrás.

Apenas estiró su mano para tomar aquello la voz de la mujer que había conocido antes le sobresaltó, casi por reflejo Linnah se puso en postura de combate, calmándose sólo cuando Bulma le enseñó ambas manos: no traía nada consigo.

—Puedes utilizar nuestra ducha, prometo que no pasará nada malo allí. He dejado ropas nuevas para ti… como podrás ver, algunas partes están hechas con el mismo material resistente que los trajes de combate que usaban los saiyajin —cuanto más hablaba, más orgullo y fanfarroneo inundaba sus frases —.Una bella e inteligente mujer como yo es difícil de encontrar, tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí —alardeó, guiñándole un ojo a la joven quién se mostró, sobre todo, fastidiada.

La castaña tomó entonces la ropa, caminando directamente hacia el baño para poder deshacerse de toda la tierra y sangre que cubrían su cuerpo. Llevaba unos días sin acceder a río alguno en el que pudiera lavarse, y cuando sintió el agua templada sobre su cansado cuerpo exhaló con alivio.

Tenía cicatrices profundas en toda la piel: brazos, piernas, espalda y en la parte posterior del cuello. Era esta última marca la que parecía ser alguna clase de escritura, como si hubiese sido sellada al hierro vivo.

Linnah acarició su nuca con lentitud, percibiendo con la yema de sus dedos los volúmenes de esa marca. Hacer eso le provocaba odio y temor, no cualquiera sería capaz de someter a un saiyajin y dejarle esa clase de herida.

Las demás cicatrices le provocaban una sensación similar, aunque más débil. Era como si algo le advirtiera de sus memorias y al mismo tiempo, le sugiriese recobrarlas.

«Es algo que va más allá de la existencia de esos androides. Ninguno de ellos sabía mi nombre… no sería difícil estimar que perdí la memoria peleando contra ellos… eso resolvería la cicatriz que tengo en la cabeza»

Mientras el agua de la ducha continuaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo, la saiyajin miró las palmas de sus manos.

«Sé perfectamente que tengo 17 años, por lo tanto… he nacido después que el planeta Vegeta fuera destruido. En conclusión tengo total conocimiento de mi raza, mi edad, inclusive mi nombre… pero no tengo idea de mi origen… en mi escondite habían dos naves… sé que no nací en este planeta...»

Cuanto más indagaba en su turbia memoria, mayores se hacían las puntadas que sentía en la cabeza. Instintivamente se tocó el cuero cabelludo, observándose la mano izquierda para verificar que la herida en su cabeza no estuviese sangrando.

A pesar de que no había ni el mínimo rastro de heridas abiertas, sentía que no era así.

«La única persona con la que hablé en todo este tiempo fue un guerrero llamado Gohan, quien me salvó la vida luego del combate en el que perdí la memoria. No he podido encontrarlo desde entonces, simplemente desapareció»

Ella permaneció largos minutos contemplando su memoria, buscando concluir algo más de lo que ya tenía en mente. Y otra vez recordó la voz que le narraba una larga historia sobre su raza, como si fuese alguna clase de tutor. Sabía que esa persona era a quien debía buscar, pero no recordaba su rostro, mucho menos su nombre.

 _Fue por eso que intentó fulminarlos a todos de un solo golpe, y casi lo logra…_

Alguien dio un par de golpes a la puerta del baño. Linnah se encontraba acomodándose las botas, sentada frente a un espejo que mostraba su cabeza empapada y limpia de toda herida.

—Ven a comer con nosotros. Imagino que un saiyajin jamás se negaría a una invitación como esa ¿verdad? —rió la voz de Bulma desde el exterior. El rostro de la castaña se tornó rojo, acompañado de una expresión de ira.

«¡Qué mujer tan irritante…!» pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir y retorcerse con fuerza, por un segundo pensó que moriría de inanición.

—Maldita sea muero de hambre… —gimoteó con la mano derecha sobre el abdomen, inclinándose frente al lavamanos.

«No tengo elección...»

De mala gana volvió a erguirse, caminando hacia el improvisado comedor. Trunks y Bulma ya se encontraban sentados, parecían mantener una conversación algo agitada, pero Linnah no le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso a comer.

Tenía tanta hambre que acabó con el plato en muy poco tiempo, Bulma fue gentil al darle algo más.

—Pareciera que Trunks no heredó el hambre que los caracteriza. Tú por otra parte…

—Yo no soy ningún híbrido —aclaró con fastidio la castaña. Su cabello oscuro se revolvía desprolijamente sobre su rostro, todavía emanando gotas de agua.

La mirada de Trunks estaba aún cargada de desconfianza, y se clavaba fijamente en las manos de la chica, esperando a reaccionar si hacía algo sospechoso.

—Si vamos al caso, Trunks es el hijo del Príncipe de su raza —Bulma colocó la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, cerrando los ojos al recordar el inocente deseo que tuvo en su juventud —. Podría decirse que Trunks pertenece a la familia real, híbrido o no.

Linnah permaneció largos segundos en silencio, mirando con recelo al joven sentado a su derecha.

—...¿Y por qué el príncipe de nuestra raza tendría hijos con seres tan insignificantes como los terrícolas? —inquirió por fin, Trunks pareció ofendido. Bulma por otra parte golpeó un tercer plato contra la mesa.

—No tendremos fuerza física, pero sí inteligencia. Esos androides fueron creados por un "insignificante terrícola"… ¡incluso alguien débil puede producir un desastre que ningún saiyajin orgulloso puede detener!

Trunks buscó calmar la situación —Mamá… —suspiró, mirándola mientras ella contemplaba el destruido paisaje a través de las pequeñas ventanas del subterráneo.

—Gracias por la comida —sonrió la castaña con un aire de aceptación.

 _A pesar del gran sacrificio que hizo, se vio obligado a mantener a cierto grupo saiyajin a su lado, entre ellos al Príncipe Vegeta. Él siguió las órdenes de Freezer por mucho tiempo, pero se dice que llegó a traicionarle. También se rumorea que un guerrero saiyajin alcanzó el poder legendario… y destruyó a Freezer para siempre._

—Trunks, pelea conmigo —Linnah se levantó de su asiento, el muchacho pareció confuso.

—Con gusto aceptaría, pero primero deberías recuperarte, ahora mismo no podríamos conseguir absolutamente nada de un entrenamiento.

La castaña bufó —Que no se te olvide entonces. Quiero ver cuán fuerte es el hijo del Príncipe Vegeta… —su sonrisa mostró cierta confianza y sed de combate, Trunks no pudo evitar recordar a su maestro al ver tal expresión.

Por fin, asintió —De acuerdo.


	3. Capítulo III - Contrastes

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Contrastes.

A pesar de que habían transcurrido ya varios días desde su llegada, Trunks no encontraba tranquilidad alguna en su presencia. Le era difícil digerir la idea que, considerando la inmensidad del universo, existieran tantos saiyajin en la Tierra.

Por más que ella tuviera amnesia, ¿qué ocurriría si recupera sus recuerdos?. ¿Con qué objetivo habrá sido enviada a este planeta?

Trunks se encontraba agobiado. A diferencia de él, su madre resultaba mucho más optimista y prefería continuar ocupándose de la máquina del tiempo, en lugar de prestarle demasiada atención al asunto de Linnah.

Pasó varios minutos mirando el dañado techo de su habitación. Le era imposible contemplar todo a la vez, y más que ayudarle a aclarar la mente, hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

«Si continuo abrumándome de esta manera, no seré capaz de derrotar a esos malditos androides. No es momento para pensar en más problemas de los que ya tenemos. Debería, por otra parte, tomar la oportunidad de entrenar junto a ella y convencerla de pelear contra esos monstruos»

Por fin se levantó de la cama. Aunque estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por largos minutos, el sol apenas había salido. Para su sorpresa, Linnah ya se encontraba despierta.

—Buenos días —saludó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

La saiyajin se encontraba estirando los músculos. Parecía que finalmente podía moverse con total libertad.

Cuando ella volteó a verle, sonrió con confianza. No había necesidad de palabras.

Aprovechando que Bulma aún se encontraba dormida, Trunks guió a la saiyajin hasta su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento.

—Quizás esté de más mencionarlo, pero hacer uso de ataques de energía queda totalmente prohibido —aclaró Trunks, dejando a un lado su chaqueta. Linnah asintió sin añadir más.

Ambos se situaron frente al otro, observándose con suma atención. De fondo podía oírse la cascada en la que el hijo de Vegeta solía entrenar junto a Gohan. Transcurrieron largos segundos en los que sus miradas permanecieron fijas en la de su adversario.

El primero en atacar fue Trunks, quien voló rápidamente en dirección a Linnah. La saiyajin esquivó con ligereza dicho movimiento, soltando un rodillazo que alcanzó el centro de la espalda de Trunks.

A pesar del golpe, el muchacho no perdió el tiempo y recobró su postura, volviendo a lanzarse directamente hacia la muchacha, quien se dedicó a esquivar sus golpes mientras ambos retrocedían hacia el peñasco.

«¿Por qué no me ataca?»

Cambiando de táctica, la saiyajin bloqueó los puños de Trunks, golpeándole duramente la boca del estómago. El joven de cabello lila retrocedió adolorido, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a atacar a Linnah, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar cansancio.

«Si continúo de ésta manera, podré vencerla»

—Es suficiente —reclamó ella, regalándole un puñetazo en el mentón, Trunks se incorporó y le regresó el golpe, haciendo que Linnah retrocediera aturdida —. Idiota… atacas de una forma estúpida…

Trunks se tambaleó frente a ella, buscando recobrar el aliento.

—Si no podemos mantener un combate entre nosotros, no tiene sentido pensar en destruir a esos androides. ¡Transfórmate! ¡Enfréntate a mi con todos tus poderes! —los ojos de Trunks brillaron con ira, seguido de ello su cabello comenzó a emanar un destello dorado igual que su aura.

Linnah se vio forzada a esquivarle una vez más. En su estado normal era más lenta, por lo que a duras penas logró evitar el golpe.

—No puedo decir que no eres fuerte, pero sí eres estúpido —a pesar de sus palabras, la saiyajin estaba sonriendo mientras se transformaba para nivelar su ki con el de Trunks.

«Por fin me toma en serio»

Tomando en cuenta el estilo de ataque que el joven usaba, la castaña se aseguró de esquivarle y bloquearlo en el suelo. Una vez allí soltó un despiadado puñetazo a su rostro, el joven protestó adolorido.

—¿Cómo es… posible? Sé perfectamente que tus poderes no rebasan los míos…

—Encuentra la respuesta o te mataré.

—¿Qué?

Linnah no respondió, simplemente volvió a golpearle, y por cada protesta que Trunks emitía, ella le obsequiaba otro golpe, haciéndole sangrar profusamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, niño? ¿Ahora que te enfrentas a un verdadero guerrero saiyajin, tienes miedo de morirte sin salvar a tus queridos humanos? Detesto tu actitud… no eres más que un hablador… jamás derrotarás a los androides con tus habilidades… ni siquiera puedes liberarte de alguien más débil… —sus palabras fueron acompañadas por más golpes. Trunks intentó elevar su ki aún más, buscando deshacerse del nudo en el que se encontraba.

Fue entonces que algo en su mente le hizo reaccionar, haciendo que se deslizase fuera en lugar de forcejear con ella. Una vez Trunks se liberó, la saiyajin regresó a su estado normal y le dio la espalda, encaminándose de regreso al subterráneo de la Corporación Cápsula.

—¿Señorita Linnah? —Trunks le observó algo confundido.

«Parece que… intenta decirme que no sólo se necesita fuerza para superar a esos androides. Sin embargo, saber cómo liberarse de una llave no va a salvarme la vida cuando ellos pueden matarme usando sus poderes. Linnah, no entiendo por qué crees que es tan fácil vencerlos… o quizá… se refiere a que es imposible hacerlo»

Trunks apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se vieron completamente blancos. La sangre que hervía en su interior corría por su rostro, llena del odio y dolor que los androides de la patrulla roja le habían ocasionado.

Decidido a no perder el tiempo, voló en dirección a la chica.

—Deberíamos entrenar para volvernos más fuertes y enfrentar a esos androides. Me he dedicado a ello estos tres últimos años y tengo confianza en mis poderes… pero si somos dos, la victoria está completamente asegurada.

Linnah le miró con desprecio, deteniéndose en el aire. Trunks hizo lo mismo.

—Entonces mátalos tú solo, no pienso involucrarme en una batalla que está perdida. ¡Ningún saiyajin de verdad se lanza a la muerte de esa manera! ¡Mucho menos planeo huir de esos monstruos de nuevo!

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Es mucho peor permitir que esas criaturas sigan matando gente inocente!

—Ya te lo dije, ¡mátalos tú solo! —al culminar su frase, Linnah voló en una dirección totalmente distinta, alejándose en el horizonte de la desolada capital del oeste.

Fastidiado, Trunks regresó al escondite donde su madre le esperaba enormemente preocupada. Al verlo con esas heridas pensó que quizá se había enfrentado a los androides otra vez, pero para su alivio no había sido el caso.

 **Año -?; Planeta desconocido.**

Era uno de los pocos días en que la constante tormenta de nieve parecía tenerles piedad. Fue entonces que aquella persona apareció, dándoles una nueva oportunidad…

Su raza llevaba cientos de años allí, se habían diferenciado ligeramente de la población de la que provenían, pero seguían siendo los mismos guerreros que antes.

Ni bien el temible adversario puso un pie fuera de la nave, fue atacado, pero unos simples salvajes como ellos no eran rival… los cortó a la mitad fácilmente y caminó directamente hasta quien parecía ser su líder.

—Saiyajin, puedo acabar con la miseria de tu pueblo si me prestas tus poderes —sonrió Freezer.

Aquel alto hombre lo miró desconfiado —¿Por qué alguien tan poderoso necesitaría de nuestra ayuda?

—Un sólo hombre no puede fácilmente conquistar al universo entero, ¿no crees?. No sólo les daré un mejor planeta en el que vivir, sino también verdaderas batallas que librar… ha de ser triste estar condenados a mera supervivencia ¿verdad?

* * *

Notas del autor:

He decidido alternar el "foco" de cada capítulo entre Linnah y Trunks, espero no sea demasiado confuso.

Quisiera dar crédito a la persona que se encarga de revisar mi historia de cerca, y darle las gracias por soportar mi problema con los puntos y las comas: Ozmorixx, te lo agradezco muchísimo y aprecio de verdad que apoyes este proyecto.


	4. Capítulo IV - Retribución

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Retribución.

 **Año 784; Tierra.**

Linnah se encontraba parada en el claro de un bosque alejado de la civilización. Sus ojos plateados se encontraban cerrados, permitiéndole agudizar sus otros sentidos.

Los árboles a su alrededor bailaban al son del viento, y varios animales curiosos se asomaban entre los arbustos, mirándola con atención.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, la expresión calma en su rostro se tornó iracunda. La tierra a sus pies se resquebrajó, sacudiéndose violentamente mientras ella se transformaba.

Su voz hizo eco por todo el sitio a la vez que la energía que emanaba se volvía cada vez mayor. Todos los animales huyeron espantados.

«No es suficiente poder»

Insistió, pero hubo un tope que no pudo sobrepasar. Por más que intentara calmarse, no dejaba de jadear con ira, todo el desprecio que sentía emanaba desde su cuerpo al máximo. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, ese poder no era suficiente… no podía despertar más energías de las que ya tenía.

La saiyajin apretó los dientes con fuerza, comenzando a golpear insistentemente el suelo que cedía con dolor ante sus puños.

«Aunque sea así de fuerte…» pensó sin detenerse. La sangre comenzaba a emanar desde sus nudillos. «¡Aunque sea así de fuerte no puedo vencerlos! ¡Nadie debería ser más fuerte que un saiyajin de raza pura!»

Castigándose a sí misma por varios minutos, finalmente se agotó lo suficiente. Su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad y sus manos sangraban profusamente, pero poco le importaba aquello.

Para vencer a esos seres, necesitaba encontrar la llave que liberara el verdadero potencial de sus poderes.

«El odio, la ira… no es suficiente… me falta algo...»

Cuanto más intentaba descubrirlo, más odio sentía hacia los androides. Instintivamente los evitaba, recordando una voz que le recomendó alejarse de ellos y se encargara de incrementar sus poderes.

Pero así como esa voz le pedía alejarse, algo le obligaba a querer matarlos con sus propias manos. Había un debate en su interior cuyo origen no podía identificar, tal tornado de ideas sólo le cegaban aún más en su camino hacia su objetivo.

Sin sus recuerdos, no podía saber si realmente debía enfrentarse a esos seres. Aquella voluntad sólo parecía provenir de su instinto saiyajin y su deseo de vencer a quienes le aplastaron ya en dos ocasiones.

Venganza y orgullo. Su mente no era demasiado complicada, no necesitaba más razones para querer matarlos.

«No puedo ser impaciente. Necesito mis recuerdos… cuando me enfrente a ellos… quiero saber exactamente por qué estoy haciéndolo...» una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro «...y en cuanto sepa qué fue lo que pasó, los humillaré antes de eliminarlos...»

Soltando una ligera risa, se puso lentamente de pie. El viento la golpeó desde la espalda, como si estuviera empujándola en la dirección que apuntaba su cuerpo. En cuanto voló siguiendo el mal presagio que tenía pudo ver un enorme destello seguido de un estallido colosal.

En esa ciudad había decenas de cadáveres. La sangre estaba fresca y el rostro de horror de todos esos humanos permanecía grabado como si hubieran sido congelados en el tiempo. A pesar del escenario, la saiyajin pareció indiferente.

Siguió caminando por las silenciosas calles del lugar hasta que se topó con un cráter enorme; asumió que fue allí donde la explosión ocurrió.

«Ellos pueden usar esa enorme cantidad de energía y no sentirse agotados en lo más mínimo...» pensó, notando que en el centro de ese pozo había una figura que se le hacía familiar.

Linnah lo observó por unos segundos, el ki del muchacho era extremadamente débil. Cuando se acercó a él pudo ver el resultado de su fracaso, pensó en dejarlo allí.

Resoplando con fastidio levantó con facilidad a Trunks, llevándoselo al hombro de mala gana y emprendiendo vuelo de regreso al refugio de éste. A medio camino se topó con Bulma.

 **Capital del Oeste.**

Ya habían transcurrido dos días sin que Trunks pudiera despertarse. A pesar de ello Bulma confiaba en la fortaleza de su hijo, y esperaba con paciencia a que este abriera los ojos por fin.

Para su sorpresa Linnah no se alejó. Su manera de estar allí pero mostrar desinterés por la vida del muchacho le recordaba a su difunto amado; estaba claro que ella era una saiyajin criada como tal.

En medio de ese tenso silencio, la mujer una vez más sacó a relucir su carácter.

—Dime, ¿por qué le golpeaste tan fuerte aquella vez? —preguntó, la saiyajin le miró de reojo para luego volver a orientar la vista hacia el pasillo.

—No lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Pero si no hacía eso iba a seguir intentando vencerme. No sabe entrenar.

—...Ya veo… —suspiró ella, no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar del parecido, era más fácil interactuar con ella que con Vegeta —...¿eres más fuerte que él?

Linnah, recostada en el marco de la puerta, permaneció callada por unos segundos, intentando calcular una respuesta apropiada.

—...Sí.

—E incluso teniendo más fuerza, sabes que no puedes vencer a esos androides de momento, ¿verdad? Los saiyajin son muy interesantes… es superficial pensar que sólo se dedican a pelear… saben muy bien cómo hacer uso de su potencial —Bulma no pudo evitar reírse un poco, su mano derecha acarició gentilmente el cabello de Trunks, quien todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido.

La castaña observó aquella escena con cierta atención. Dando por culminada la conversación decidió retirarse por esa noche, ver madre e hijo juntos hacía que recuerdos poco claros regresaran a su mente, haciéndole sentir enferma.

Al muchacho le tomó otros tres días más poder por fin abrir los ojos, esta vez había aceptado la propuesta de Bulma de regresar al pasado para solucionar la situación en la que se encontraban.

El tiempo transcurrió y cuando el joven se encontraba completamente recuperado emprendió su viaje al pasado.

Una vez Trunks se fue, Linnah decidió recostarse en la cama de la habitación que Bulma le había facilitado. Estando allí podía volver a centrarse en sus objetivos.

Ya se había asegurado de devolverle el favor a Trunks y salvarle la vida, por tanto no tenía demasiado que hacer en ese lugar… pero la existencia de una máquina del tiempo le era conveniente: si conseguía ir al pasado para ser testigo aunque sea de un rastro más fresco de sus orígenes, entonces… no debía perder la oportunidad.

«Pero no puedo ofrecer nada a cambio de eso… » pensó, quedándose por fin dormida.

A la noche fue despertada por la voz de Trunks, quien le avisaba que la cena se encontraba servida. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, puesto que creía que un viaje al pasado tardaría aunque sea un par de días.

En la mesa escuchó con atención la conversación que mantenían madre e hijo, hasta que un nombre emanó de los labios del muchacho, haciendo que Linnah lo repitiera sorprendida.

—¡¿Gohan?!

—¿Es que acaso lo conoces? Me resultaría sumamente extraño si así fuera, aunque no imposible.

—...Gohan fue… quien me salvó la vida —Linnah habló con un tono apagado —Pero no hablé con él demasiado. Tampoco me dijo absolutamente nada de lo que vio cuando me encontró.

—Ya veo… así que mi Maestro… —Trunks pareció sumirse un poco en sus pensamientos, pero pronto sonrió con un aire de nostalgia —...Desgraciadamente fue asesinado hace tres años… murió luchando con esos androides. Él también ha salvado mi vida…

—Así que murió… —ya habiendo terminado de comer, la saiyajin se puso de pie y salió fuera sin decir más.

El largo vuelo le llevó a unas montañas que le permitían ver las ruinas de la ciudad. Cuando se sentó allí comenzó a arrancar el pasto uno en uno. Parecía fastidiada, pero no había una causa exacta.

El ki de Trunks no tardó en acercarse a ella, quien, sin dudarlo volteó para atacarle, pero éste atrapó su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Si Gohan fue quien te salvó… entonces le debes tu vida a la Tierra.

—Suéltame.

—Linnah, no puedo permitir que sigas aquí sabiendo que podrías convertirte en un peligro para todos nosotros —la mirada amable de Trunks parecía irse oscureciendo, la saiyajin no podía entender por qué él se sentiría tan dolido con toda la muerte y destrucción que había, pero sí era capaz de imaginar que estaba dolido por ello.

—Eres débil.

—Si juras no hacerle daño a este planeta… si lo juras… entonces te llevaré conmigo al pasado. Quieres recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿no es así? Entonces te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo… pero tienes que jurarlo. ¡Jura que no traerás más destrucción de la que esos malditos androides trajeron!

—¡Que me sueltes híbrido! —cuanto más sentía la fuerza de aquel sobre su muñeca, mayor era su deseo de matarle. Finalmente le miró directamente a los ojos, clavándole una mirada plateada llena de desprecio.

Trunks no cedió ante esa amenaza, la saiyajin entonces miró al suelo por unos instantes y por fin dio una respuesta.

—Quiero matar a esos androides tanto como tú quieres hacerlo… no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que he tenido que contenerme… —a medida que continuaba, su ki aumentaba cada vez más.

El muchacho pareció anonadado ante la fuerza que comenzaba a emanar desde la saiyajin. Tenía un aura que superaba sus propios poderes, a pesar de ello, ella le había dicho que era imposible destruir a esos androides.

—Los haré pedazos… con mis propias manos… por eso… sólo por eso… aceptaré tus condiciones. Te doy mi palabra, no le haré daño a este planeta.

Trunks asintió, Linnah en cambio regresó a su estado normal. Habiendo presenciado aquello, el muchacho tenía completa confianza en que ambos se volverían lo suficientemente poderosos algún día… sólo tenían que esperar un año más.

 _...Los saiyajin asientan sus raíces en el combate. Por eso Linnah… tienes que vivir como lo hicieron nuestros ancestros… vive siendo un guerrero saiyajin y muere como tal… jamás lo olvides..._


	5. Capítulo V - Saiyajin

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Saiyajin.

A pesar de que un trato los mantenía atados, era extraña la ocasión en que Linnah permanecía por más de dos o tres días junto a Bulma y Trunks. Por lo general desaparecía por largo tiempo antes de regresar, lo que hizo suponer al joven que ella tenía algún sitio en el cual refugiarse por su cuenta.

Lo que más le preocupaba de esa situación era la fuente de víveres. Cuando se conocieron, ella arrebataba lo que podía de las manos de cualquier humano; aunque no parecía hacerles daño alguno.

Si bien los androides esparcían terror y destrucción, los humanos intentaban continuar sus vidas normalmente; tomando las precauciones necesarias.

Debido al juego de terrorismo que esas máquinas llevaban a cabo, el planeta todavía conseguía mantenerse en funcionamiento. Aún así, el nivel de destrucción había logrado generar crisis económicas graves en las zonas más arruinadas. Cada vez se hacía más difícil pagar las reparaciones o reemplazar los productos de tiendas que fueron destruidas.

Como consecuencia, no resultaba extraño ver, en las ciudades más frecuentadas por los androides, cadáveres o personas a punto de sucumbir por hambruna. Ese era el paisaje que avasallaba la Capital del Oeste desde el incidente que le costó la vida a Gohan.

No importaba cuántos esfuerzos pusieran las autoridades en levantar escombros y cuerpos, los androides regresaban poco después para volver a destrozar los esfuerzos de la comunidad.

Todo esto hacía que a Trunks le resultara extremadamente dura la tarea de salir a comprar el alimento y productos que necesitaba; aún así, prefería ir él en lugar de su madre. Poder volar hacía todo más rápido y, además, le mantenía alejado del olor a sangre y muerte que era tan común en las ruinas de la ciudad.

Como excepción a lo habitual, Linnah se encontraba con él. En un principio Trunks asumió que era el hambre lo que la incitó a seguirle, pero parecía haber otro motivo detrás.

Aunque la saiyajin estuviera en silencio y no respondiera a sus intentos por iniciar una conversación, el muchacho podía notar que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados. Linnah estaba allí para controlar sus acciones.

«No puedo enfrentarme a los androides si ella está observándome de cerca; he entendido que necesito mantenerme con vida para ser más fuerte y derrotarlos, pero parece ser que Linnah no confía en mi decisión aún» pensó mientras terminaba de pagar lo que había comprado. Cuando por fin se disponía a cargar todo, una enorme explosión en un edificio cercano lanzó peligrosos escombros en todas direcciones, incluido el interior del local.

Quienes estaban dentro de la tienda decidieron dirigirse de inmediato, inundados por el pánico, hacia una salida subterránea de emergencia. En medio del tumulto una niña pequeña se había quedado atrás y lloraba desconsoladamente por su madre, apostándose en una esquina mientras todos huían a excepción de Linnah y Trunks; este último se preparaba para distraer a los androides en caso de ser necesario.

Una segunda explosión, esta vez en ese mismo local, provocó la caída de todavía más escombros. Linnah se ubicó a un lado, con la mirada todavía fija en Trunks.

Habiendo quedado junto a la niña pequeña, el muchacho notó que el techo sobre ellas estaba por colapsar, Linnah esquivó el enorme trozo de concreto sin dificultades, pero la niña casi fue aplastada. Trunks logró cubrirla y aguantar el golpe en su lugar; no le había dado tiempo de saltar fuera de ese rincón.

Al ver que la pequeña estaba bien, soltó un fuerte golpe que pulverizó el pesado fragmento de techo que se encontraba sobre ellos. El sólo ver a la saiyajin recostada contra un muro como si nada estuviese ocurriendo le hizo perder todo control sobre sus palabras.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no la ayudaste?! —reprochó el muchacho.

Linnah volteó a verle con toda calma.

—Que esté entrenándote, o cumpliendo una promesa, no me convierte en rescatista. Fueron humanos quienes crearon a esos androides. Problema que sea de los terrícolas, se queda con los terrícolas —la saiyajin pronto comenzó a reírse —No cuentes conmigo para salvar a nadie. Me da igual si un humano muere a mi lado.

La mirada que el muchacho llevaba en el rostro fue suficiente para atemorizar a la pequeña, en ese momento poco le importó. En ese instante, sólo podía detestar a esa saiyajin, rechazaba por completo esa clase de actitud.

Era difícil para él comprender que alguien careciera de empatía y compasión. No, más que difícil, le enfurecía siquiera pensarlo; sentía que la sangre le hervía.

El cólera casi le hace descuidar su ki; era inaceptable que alguien cuyos poderes sobrepasaban los suyos fuera tan frio.

«Fui un estúpido al pensar que ella significaba una pequeña esperanza. No hay nadie que proteja a todas estas personas inocentes además de mí…» apretó con fuerza los puños, buscando recobrar la calma.

Cuando todos habían salido, llevó a la pequeña hacia su madre, sosteniendo su pequeña mano con delicadeza.

«¿Realmente no le resulta doloroso ver morir a alguien tan joven?» su mente continuaba alimentando su ira.

Antes de emprender su regreso, el joven decidió acercarse a la saiyajin, todavía llevaba en el rostro una expresión iracunda que intimidaría a cualquiera.

—Si realmente no te interesa el hecho de que los androides estén matando personas inocentes, ¿por qué tienes tantos deseos de eliminarlos? —inquirió, su voz se notaba claramente apagada.

Linnah volteó a verle con la misma seriedad.

—Simplemente no puedo aceptar que alguien me derrote… así que deseo fulminarlos por completo, humillarles de una manera mucho mayor… eso es todo.

Trunks estuvo a punto de gritarle como respuesta, pero ella emprendió vuelo en una dirección totalmente contraria a la del refugio. En un intento por descargar su ira, el muchacho golpeó duramente el suelo, resquebrajando el cemento a su alrededor.

«No lo entiendo. No quiero entenderlo» se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando finalmente su regreso a casa.

Habiendo dejado los víveres en la casa, Trunks no dudó en salir a buscar a Linnah; principalmente porque dejarla sola podía significar que ella estuviese arrebatándole el alimento a personas inocentes.

Ya tenía suficiente con el sufrimiento que provocaban los androides.

No le fue difícil localizarla durante el vuelo, puesto que podía percibir su ki, pero al haber aterrizado en un bosque se vio obligado a caminar sin rumbo por largos minutos. Al observar su GPS notó que la presencia de dispositivos similares en el área, específicamente dos de ellos.

Siguiendo la posición de los mismos dio con una suerte de cueva y, para su horror, la saiyajin de pie frente al cadáver de una niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué seguirme? —inquirió levantando el cuerpo por la ropa como si se tratase de una muñeca.

—¡Linnah! —gritó Trunks, transformándose de inmediato, la saiyajin como respuesta le lanzó el cadáver, éste lo atrapó en sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando del coraje que sentía.

—Yo no soy quien la mató, puedo sentir el Ki de otra persona dentro. Tiene mordidas en la garganta, seguramente un animal salvaje.

Con la respiración agitada, Trunks dirigió sus ojos hacia la niña. Sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero logró contenerse; Linnah tenía razón.

—Hice un juramento. No pienso matar humanos… —dicho ésto la saiyajin se adentró en la cueva, regresando pocos segundos después con un niño al que sujetaba de la camiseta, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

Colocando al pequeño en el suelo con poca delicadeza, Linnah suspiró con fastidio, regresando a su escondite y lanzando con facilidad el cuerpo de un enorme oso. El pequeñín, aunque temeroso, agradeció a la muchacha, para luego notar que Trunks estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a alguien que le resultaba familiar. Al percatarse de esto Trunks cubrió el cuello de la joven.

—¿Anise? —inquirió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si bien era todavía un niño muy pequeño, podía entender la situación.

—Lo siento… —dijo Trunks, todavía estaba lamentándose por el incidente —Te llevaremos con tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor guíanos.

El camino de regreso a la casa del niño fue amargo para todos, excepto Linnah. Eso provocaba en Trunks una terrible sensación en su interior; había una nube negra y densa oprimiéndole los pulmones, tener el cuerpo de una niña tan pequeña en sus brazos…

«Si no fuera por los androides… las esferas del dragón...» apretó los dientes con fuerza.

El pequeño niño caminaba entre el muchacho y la saiyajin, sollozando todavía la muerte de la chiquilla. Casi por instinto, buscó la mano de Linnah, quien se detuvo en seco al sentir sus pequeños dedos sujetándose de los suyos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con frialdad.

—Gracias por matar a ese oso malvado —replicó la criatura. Ella se soltó de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos y continuando el camino.

Trunks tomó la mano del niño en su lugar, estaba todavía más molesto, pero decidió no hacer más reproches hasta que el niño estuviese a salvo.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo al que pertenecían ambos infantes, no les costó demasiado toparse con quienes estaban buscándolos. Para la decepción de todos ellos, la pequeña no había logrado sobrevivir, la reacción de todos no se hizo esperar.

Tomando a los niños entre lágrimas, agradecieron a ambos extraños por su ayuda. Linnah no les prestó mucha atención y caminó de regreso a su refugio; Trunks por otra parte parte se disculpó por no haber conseguido salvar a la pequeña. Se lamentaba profundamente por la pérdida.

«Si no fuera por esos malditos androides…si no fuera por ellos...» se repitió a si mismo, inundado por la mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza. Había visto cadáveres en más de una ocasión, y se lamentaba por todos y cada uno de ellos; su mente repetía esas dolorosas imágenes una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándole por ser débil.

 _Un guerrero saiyajin jamás rompe su palabra, Linnah. Si lo hace, entonces merece ser asesinado. Así fue como nuestro verdadero rey nos enseñó, es algo que jamás deberías olvidar._

* * *

Notas del autor: He conseguido apegarme al mínimo de un capítulo a la semana, aunque me gustaría lograr escribir con mayor frecuencia. Espero que la historia sea de su gusto, siempre y cuando no revele nada de los acontecimientos por venir, responderé a cualquier duda. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo VI - Promesa

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Promesa.

Linnah dejó caer su cuerpo con pesadez en el rocoso suelo de la cueva. Cada vez que se sentaba en ese rincón sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, resucitando en su memoria la misma voz que guiaba su moral.

Las enseñanzas que aquel individuo, ahora desconocido para ella, le había inculcado se habían grabado a fuego en su mente. Ni siquiera el golpe que dejó una profunda cicatriz en su cabeza fue capaz de disiparlas.

Era evidente que había sido criada bajo esos conceptos, e incluso ahora, valoraba aquello por sobre todas las cosas.

«Esa persona… probablemente fue la misma que me enseñó a luchar. Siento que sus palabras son lo correcto, seguramente fue un guerrero excepcional… y las probabilidades de que esté muerto...»

El inicial ambiente de viento y agua goteando a la distancia fue interrumpido por pasos.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó la chica, sin ocultar su fastidio.

Trunks caminó hasta ella sólo para quedarse azorado por lo que sus ojos veían: dos naves a pocos metros de donde Linnah se encontraba sentada.

Con recelo, el muchacho tomó asiento frente a ella, cruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Su rostro era el perfecto espejo del sentimiento que predominaba en su pecho: desprecio.

La castaña se sonrió en forma burlona.

—Aunque quisiera no sé cómo acceder al interior de las naves. Hay dos trajes, uno sobre cada una… recuerdo llevar puesto uno así antes… pero ya no lo tenía cuando desperté en el hospital aquella vez… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, híbrido? Que existió otro saiyajin… quizás todavía esté con vida… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté matando a los humanos que tanto quieres salvar…

A pesar del silencio de sus labios, varias rocas cercanas al joven de cabello lila estallaron, Linnah no inhibió la risa que tal expresión de furia le había causado. No se veía intimidada.

—No mataré a nadie. Te lo prometí… incluso si mis recuerdos me revelan que esa era mi misión —acotó, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada.

Nada parecía ser capaz de borrarle esa orgullosa sonrisa.

—Como eres un híbrido seguramente no comprendes lo mucho que vale el juramento de un guerrero —la chica dirigió su mirada hacia las naves —...A pesar de que supe llegar aquí a cuenta propia… no he recordado absolutamente nada.

Trunks todavía mantenía la misma expresión de disgusto en su rostro: el ceño fruncido y la boca arqueada hacia abajo. Parecía estar batallando con sus deseos de pelear con ella.

Sus ojos viraron hacia las naves por un instante, antes de volver a fijarse en Linnah.

—Llevaremos esas naves hasta la Corporación Cápsula. Seguramente tome algo de tiempo, pero mi madre es capaz de abrirlas y verificar el planeta del cual provienen, quizás incluso el nombre de quien las construyó —por un instante, Trunks mordisqueó su pulgar, daba la impresión de estar pensando en algo más allá de ayudar a Linnah a recuperar sus recuerdos.

A la saiyajin le tomó una considerable cantidad de tiempo responder.

«No es tan estúpido como parece. Hay mucha información que se encuentra guardada en esas naves, demasiada. Pero no es sólo de utilidad para mí… si alguien fue enviado a este planeta… significa que los androides no son la única amenaza… »

Linnah asintió por fin.

Poniéndose de pie, la castaña cargó sin dificultad una de las naves, Trunks hizo lo mismo con la otra.

El vuelo demostró ser tenso, incómodo y totalmente carente de conversación alguna. Ese ambiente no cambió cuando finalmente se encontraron con la científica.

A pesar de esto, Bulma manejaba la situación con total normalidad. Era evidente que no percibía la misma atmósfera que los jóvenes, quizás porque años atrás convivió con un saiyajin igual de orgulloso que la muchacha.

Las dos naves fueron colocadas en una suerte de taller improvisado por Bulma.

—Me llevará tiempo elaborar lo que necesito para comenzar a trabajar directamente sobre estas naves…

Bulma pidió amablemente a su hijo que se retirara del taller. Éste pareció dubitativo, pero acabó por obedecer sin emitir la más mínima queja.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas, las palabras que Bulma le dejó a Linnah hicieron que ésta se mostrara ofendida. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes con fuerza; pero aceptó.

«Todo tiene un precio… la pérdida de mi memoria fue un descuido de mi parte… que esté en esta situación no es nada más que culpa de mi debilidad»

El tiempo continuó su curso, demostrándose incapaz de aliviar las tensiones que existían entre ambos guerreros. A pesar de sus tenaces intentos de mantener a la saiyajin cerca, Bulma no pudo luchar contra la férrea voluntad de la chica en irse por varios días.

Poco a poco esta modalidad se hizo costumbre. Trunks continuó entrenando por cuenta propia al igual que Linnah, decidiendo que sólo él era capaz de defender la Tierra.

Bulma en tanto concentró su atención en cargar la máquina del tiempo y elaborar las llaves que necesitaba para trabajar en las naves. La tecnología de las mismas era lo suficientemente avanzada como para causarle dolores de cabeza, pero logró luchar en contra de la frustración y avanzar en sus estudios… la promesa que consiguió de parte de Linnah la mantenía enfocada.

Apenas unos días antes de su viaje en el tiempo, la científica terminó por fin de construir las herramientas que requería para acceder a las naves. Linnah se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, observando desde la oscuridad mientras la madre de Trunks se disponía por fin a trabajar directamente sobre aquellas máquinas.

—Debido al tiempo que consumen la máquina del tiempo y además, estos vehículos, no he podido dedicarme a reconstruir una habitación para que tú y Trunks puedan entrenar. Quizás no sea de mucha ayuda ofrecer esa opción ahora, pero trabajaré en eso también; no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de que puedan fortalecerse y enfrentar a esos androides —comentaba mientras una de las naves se abría por fin ante sus ojos. No le sorprendió notar que la máquina apenas disponía de la energía necesaria para brindar toda la información que pretendía extraer.

El sólo ver el interior de la nave fue como una puñalada en el cráneo para la saiyajin, quien aferró una de sus manos a la cabeza, gruñendo por el dolor que había sentido.

—¿Linnah? —Bulma se precipitó hacia ella, pero fue empujada bruscamente hacia atrás.

Con la mirada totalmente perdida en un escenario distinto, la castaña intentó recobrar el aliento. Su mente le mostró un rostro que no podía reconocer, una imagen difusa, oculta por la confusión de sus recuerdos.

Un agobio enorme le oprimió el pecho, impidiéndole respirar apropiadamente. Por más que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas obligar a sus pulmones a oxigenarse, se sentía ahogada.

Linnah se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando con exasperación, tosiendo inclusive.

—¿Recordaste algo? —inquirió la científica, sobresaltándose al ver la expresión en el rostro de la saiyajin. Ahora parecía un animal aterrorizado.

Cuando Bulma colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, ésta no pareció reaccionar, sólo se puso de pie de forma obediente. Tal actitud descolocó aún más a la mujer.

Trunks no tardó en aparecer, preocupado por lo que había oído y principalmente, buscando corroborar el bienestar de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió algo confundido. Apenas había conseguido acercarse a la saiyajin cuando ésta soltó un ataque de energía que Trunks recibió de imprevisto, apenas logrando repelerle.

Linnah reaccionó al sentir el ki del híbrido elevándose. Pudo esquivar el ataque inicial de Trunks, aunque a duras penas. Con facilidad derribó al muchacho, obligándolo a estar de cara al suelo.

—...Sólo eras tú… —murmuró. Su expresión seria había vuelto.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Eso fue extremadamente peligroso! ¡Podrías haber destruido el refugio entero! —gritó el joven, por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse a la chica de encima. Evidentemente, era todavía un poco más débil.

La saiyajin se puso de pie por cuenta propia y farfullando de muy mala gana una disculpa, se alejó de los demás aislándose en un rincón de lo que ahora era su habitación. A través de la ventana podía ver el desolado paisaje iluminado por la luz de la Luna; sintió una nostalgia que no pudo explicar.

Entonces recordó lo que le había ocurrido unos minutos atrás.

«No pude recordar el rostro… pero… sea quien fuere… inspiraba terror… el suficiente como para hacerme actuar de forma estúpida...»

La castaña apretó los dientes con fuerza. Ahora estaba más centrada en su reflejo ante el vidrio, todavía se le notaba agitada.

«Esa imagen me heló por completo… ¿Quién?… ¿Qué?…»

 _(..) proteger (…) ahora estamos a salvo (…) tomará años (…)_

«Quizás… esa frase… no se refería a los androides. Pero, ¿qué podría llevar años?» una vez más sentía que alguien la guiaba, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más personal. Debido a la naturaleza de aquella oración, le resultaba imposible recordar el contexto, durante muchos años Linnah creyó que simplemente era una conversación respecto a los androides.

Desde que resucitó esa sensación de terror, la saiyajin permaneció encerrada por varios días, apenas mostrándose frente a las personas con las que convivía.

Aquella imagen se había vuelto una especie de ruido en su mente y, cada vez que se detenía a pensar en quién podría ser, esa "sombra", su mente la dirigía casi por instinto hacia las naves. En la cabeza retumbaban esas palabras sueltas, pronunciadas por la misma voz que le dictaba el código de los guerreros saiyajin.

 **Año 785**

El tiempo no se detuvo siquiera para darle a Linnah la oportunidad de calibrar su mente, y el día en que debería acompañar a Trunks en su viaje al pasado llegó por fin. A pesar de que había logrado convivir con esa tormentosa y borrosa memoria, sentía que algo no andaba bien; al comienzo no pudo explicárselo, pero al toparse con un pasado diferente al que Bulma les había explicado a ella y Trunks, pudo entenderlo.

Así como cada favor de persona a persona tenía un costo, jugar con el tiempo también lo tenía… el costo de éste juego no podía imaginárselo aún, pero sabía que no sería sencillo alterar la historia.

Bulma era muy consciente de todo ésto… o al menos lo presentía.

Con la mirada fija en la cabeza del androide que les resultó desconocido, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la castaña.

«Puede que la promesa que le hice a esa humana… me cueste la vida...»

* * *

Notas del autor: Evidentemente necesito manejar mejor mis tiempos a la hora de escribir.

Para evitar futuras dudas, la persona que Linnah "vio" no es la misma persona que le enseñó todo lo que recuerda saber. Es decir, la "voz" no se corresponde con el individuo que le aterrorizó. Evidentemente, si se tratara de la misma persona, estaría asustada desde un principio.

Además de ello confundió a Trunks con ese "algo" cuando entró al taller, pero ante Bulma no había reaccionado.

Eso es todo lo que quería señalar :) ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo VII - Exiliados

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Exiliados

 **Año -?; Planeta desconocido.**

El imponente hombre lo miraba desde sus casi dos metros de estatura. A pesar de la diferencia en sus tamaños, no le era difícil saber que se encontraba frente a un ser infinitamente más poderoso que él.

Sus ojos plateados se orientaron por unos instantes hacia el resto de su pueblo, cuyos iris llevaban el mismo tinte lunar que los suyos. Una cola plateada surgía desde el final de sus espinas, moviéndose libremente, como si escaneara el sitio en el que se encontraban.

—Dudo que no conozcas al resto de los saiyajin —señaló por fin el líder.

Los labios azabache de Freezer se curvaron en una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Este planeta carece de los recursos que ustedes necesitan. Apenas tienen alimento, ni siquiera existen otras especies con las que combatir… sólo pueden pelear entre ustedes, y están demasiado hambrientos para hacerlo. ¿No te parece más tentador ser enviado a diferentes planetas en los que pueden combatir incansablemente y regresar a uno en el que podrán comer todo lo que necesitan para seguir peleando?

Pronto toda la gente que seguía a ese imponente guerrero miraron fijamente a Freezer, evidentemente atraídos por la oferta.

—¿Qué nos pedirás a cambio? —inquirió entonces el extraño saiyajin.

Freezer soltó una ligera risa.

—No es muy difícil adivinarlo. Lealtad —afirmó.

Palabra simple, petición descarada.

Hubo duda en los ojos de todos, pero sus espíritus, avasallados por el deseo de violencia, les impedían soltar una negativa inmediata.

Inoportuna, la gélida tormenta comenzó una vez más y, en medio de una oscuridad casi total, quien fuera el Líder del Norte se inclinó ante Lord Freezer. Juró la lealtad de su raza hacia él… siempre y cuando no les traicionara.

 **12 de mayo del año 767; Islas de la Capital del Sur.**

La máquina del tiempo no estaba totalmente perfeccionada, este detalle salió a relucir en la ubicación en la que había aparecido con respecto a las coordenadas ingresadas en la computadora. Trunks no pudo evadir la frustración; les tomaría tiempo alcanzar el sitio donde se supone ocurriría la batalla.

—Linnah, sígueme por favor —pidió el muchacho, encapsulando cuidadosamente la máquina.

Durante el vuelo, Trunks sentía que se le helaban las manos. Estaba tenso.

—¿Qué se supone tenemos que hacer? —inquirió la saiyajin, él intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

—El doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana del año 767…es decir, el momento en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo, fue cuando los androides número 17 y número 18 aparecieron por primera vez. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, en este momento nos encontramos en el pasado —dijo mientras orientaba la vista hacia abajo.

La primera vez que hizo uso de la máquina construida por Bulma, se mostró totalmente incrédulo al arribar. Fue sólo el ver la nave de Freezer y a éste en persona lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que verdaderamente se había desplazado a través del tiempo.

La saiyajin miró en la misma dirección, no le era difícil creerle sabiendo que se encontraba en un planeta habitado por una especie diferente a la suya.

—No deberíamos intervenir en la batalla, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que el pasado se repita una vez más. Quiero cambiar la historia y evitar que la gente de esta época sufra como lo hace en la nuestra… la mayoría de las personas que viven tranquilamente hoy día están muertas en el futuro. No te pediré que pelees, aunque lo agradecería mucho.

—Lo decidiré en su momento —respondió la castaña, Trunks se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

«No fue una negativa directa…» pensó.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —dijo el muchacho, ambos decidieron utilizar aún más energía para llegar pronto al sitio de combate.

* * *

 _Los miedos de Trunks se hicieron realidad._

 _A pesar de que pudo notar que los guerreros habían decidido alterar el sitio de batalla para evitar más muertes, la cabeza cercenada que se topó mientras se dirigía hacia el sitio del que provenía la energía que había percibido antes le arrebató la poca calma que había conseguido._

 _Se trataba de un robot completamente desconocido para él, y no le costó darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal._

 _Los viajes en el tiempo estaban alterando la historia que conocía._

* * *

 **Año 771; Planeta Mech.**

—¡Es suficiente! ¡¿Quieres matarla?! —la voz de un jovencito rompió el terrorífico silencio del lugar.

A pesar de que el miedo hacía que le temblaran las piernas, le lanzó una fulgurante mirada a la persona a la que estaba dirigiéndose. Aquel individuo se encontraba descansando sobre un asiento que levitaba, y poco divertido por la falta de respeto del muchacho, giró lentamente hacia él.

Detrás suyo la figura ensangrentada de una niña pequeña se desplomaba sobre un charco carmesí.

—¡Linnah! —llamó el chico de cabello negro, quien pronto sintió una increíble fuerza oprimiéndole la garganta. Intentó gritar, pero el aire no podía atravesarle la tráquea en absoluto.

—Lenn… tú, que eres una desgracia mucho mayor que ella, ¿te atreves a alzarle la voz al General?

No importaba cuánto intentaba liberar su energía, era imposible hacerlo cuando sus ojos se cruzaban de manera accidental con los de esa persona. La mujer, sentada ante él, estaba cubierta de cicatrices de guerra, que le daban un aspecto temible. A pesar de no verse capaz de combatir físicamente, sus habilidades psíquicas ponían a cualquiera de rodillas.

Poco antes de perder la consciencia pudo sentir cómo esa invisible fuerza le soltaba la garganta, sólo para empujarlo.

Lenn voló entonces hacia uno de los muros del sitio, golpeándose duramente contra éste. Pudo sentir como el aire en sus pulmones se escapaba.

Una serie de soldados se llevaban el cuerpo de la pequeña, el pelinegro sólo la podía mirar de reojo, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

—¡¿Por qué le haces esto?! ¡Es una niña pequeña! —reprochó, la voz se le quebraba a cada palabra que emitía. Todo lo que había alguna vez aprendido de la mujer ante él estaba desplomándose ante sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? Ya te lo he explicado… cuando un saiyajin es expuesto a la muerte y consigue recuperarse, sus poderes incrementan… Ella tiene un potencial que tú no posees… simplemente es eso.

—¡¿Y crees que te obedecerá?! —algo comprimió sus órganos internos, haciéndole toser sangre.

—Por eso le instalaré un dispositivo… y a ti también… no dejaré que tengan tanta libertad de pensamiento. No me son útiles soldados con mente propia… sólo necesito diseñar la máquina apropiada. Claramente estás subestimando mi inteligencia, querido hijo mio… sé que no te atreverías a traicionarme… ya que… ¿quién cuidaría de tu pequeña hermana si tú no estás? Pero… comienzas a colmarme la paciencia… ¿Sabes? … te diré algo… —la saiyajin comenzó a reír.

Lenn sentía un insoportable calor en su cuerpo, una tormenta de fuego que revolvía y quemaba sus entrañas. A pesar de que respiraba con agitación, no conseguía calmarse, no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle, sólo deseaba huir… huir lejos de ella junto a su hermana.

 **12 de mayo del año 767; Islas de la Capital del Sur.**

Cuando ambos guerreros del futuro alcanzaron finalmente el sitio del combate la confusión acrecentó de manera vertiginosa.

La escena ante sus ojos difería completamente de la historia que conocía, a Trunks le era imposible identificar al androide que se encontraba ante él. Otro individuo desconocido.

Poco fue el tiempo que tuvo para pensar cuando el misterioso hombre aprovechó la imprudencia de Bulma para hacer estallar el sitio y huir usando la nube de polvo que levantó.

Al esclarecer la escena, Trunks se encontraba sosteniendo a su madre quien una vez reaccionó buscó desesperadamente a su bebé. Para alivio y sorpresa del muchacho, quien sostenía al pequeño era Linnah.

—Ah… ¡Muchas gracias! —lloriqueó Bulma, tratando de apaciguar el llanto de su bebé.

Trunks, por otra parte, se concentró en la figura de su padre, que parecía no tener el mas mínimo interés por el bienestar de su pareja o su hijo. Linnah observó la escena a la distancia, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella.

—¿Tú vienes con él? —inquirió Bulma, la castaña simplemente se recostó contra uno de los muros de piedra mientras la científica rió tomándoselo como una gracia.

* * *

 _Los hechos sólo hicieron que la realidad se volviera todavía más oscura que el futuro que Trunks tanto quería evitar._

 _No sólo los androides número 17 y número 18 habían sido despertados, sino que había uno más entre ellos: número 16. Y para añadirle pesar a los hombros del viajero del tiempo, 17 y 18 eran todavía más poderosos que en su época._

* * *

Mientras todos observaban con horror el desenlace del combate entre número 18 y Vegeta, Linnah mantenía sus ojos plateados fijos en Trunks. Éste no tardó en decidir que intervendría en el combate, dominado por sus emociones. No permitiría que su padre muriera otra vez.

La saiyajin resopló con fastidio ante la predecible actitud y, viéndose obligada a intervenir, se transformó sólo para, segundos después, notar que los androides tenían una fuerza todavía más abrumadora de la que ella conocía. Tal como los demás, quedó fuera de combate en cuestión de instantes, y el único guerrero que aún se mantenía en pie, era el mejor amigo de Gokú, quien no se había atrevido a pelear contra esos monstruos.

Ayudada por Krillin, la saiyajin se incorporó con lentitud, recuperando sus energías con ayuda de la curiosa semilla del ermitaño.

—Trunks, no nos has hablado de tu acompañante. Me impresioné mucho cuando la vi convertirse en súper saiyajin —dijo, la muchacha soltó un golpe que envió bastante lejos al amigo de Gokú.

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —se preocupó el hijo de Vegeta, corriendo en dirección a Krillin. Afortunadamente, el golpe sólo había sido una intensa ráfaga de ki.

Krillin, riéndose un poco descolocado, se puso de pie. No parecía encontrarse molesto en lo más mínimo por el ataque de la chica, cosa que dejó al joven del futuro un poco dubitativo.

—No te preocupes —sonrió —. Por lo que veo ella es muy parecida a Pikoro y a Vegeta… Seguro está frustrada por el resultado del combate —susurró Krillin.

—¿Eso piensas…? —replicó Trunks, sus ojos azules estaban ahora posados sobre la chica.

No quería pensar en su propio padre o en el amigo de Gokú como seres despiadados que podrían levantar el cuerpo inerte de un niño sin sentir la más mínima emoción. Ese recuerdo se había grabado profundamente en su memoria, la total apatía de Linnah por la muerte de personas inocentes le fastidiaba.

Pronto la expresión en su rostro se oscureció, y la inicial curiosidad con la que observaba a la castaña se convirtió en una mirada llena de recelo.

—Su nombre es Linnah… realmente no puedo decir con seguridad si nos ayudará a combatir a esos androides pero… ten por seguro que no nos hará daño alguno.

«No soy capaz de discernir lo que atraviesa su mente...»

* * *

 _Los guerreros z se concentraron en lo que realmente era importante: que Gokú se recuperase._

 _Por ello optaron por desplazarlo desde su casa en el Monte Paoz hasta la isla donde vivía el Maestro Roshi._

 _Durante su trayecto, Bulma realizó una llamada que opacó todavía más el panorama: dijo que había otra máquina del tiempo._

 _Para el horror del saiyajin, la imagen que envió Bulma era clara al respecto._

 _Gohan, Trunks y Linnah emprendieron entonces su camino en dirección al sitio, sólo para confirmar con sus propios ojos que se trataba de una máquina cuya época de procedencia se adelantaba incluso al futuro del que Trunks provenía._

 _No sólo eso… una criatura había viajado en la máquina…_

* * *

Trunks sentía la presión del universo en sus hombros. Seguramente había cometido un enorme descuido en el futuro que provocó la llegada de un individuo al pasado incluso un año antes que él. Todo parecía tener sentido ahora: la historia cambió gracias a éste futuro percance.

Mientras el chico de cabello lila azotaba su consciencia por la irresponsabilidad que había cometido, su madre caminó cargada de curiosidad en dirección a él, colocándole amistosamente la mano en el hombro.

—Por cierto, Trunks… ¿quién es la muchacha que te acompaña? Tiene un color de ojos muy inusual… —Bulma miró a su hijo del futuro con complicidad, éste simplemente enrojeció en una mezcla de vergüenza e indignación.

—Na-Nada de eso, Linnah es una saiyajin… Ha perdido parcialmente la memoria… está aquí para recuperar sus recuerdos. Seguramente el viaje en el tiempo le permita ver cosas que ya no se encuentran en nuestra época.

—Ya veo… —otra risa emanó de los labios de la mujer, antes de que ésta murmurara algo que Trunks no pudo entender.

«No es el momento de bromear… ahora mismo nos encontramos en una situación indeseable. No quiero que más personas inocentes perezcan… »

Bulma caminó en dirección a la misteriosa guerrera.

—¡Linnah! Tú también eres una saiyajin ¿verdad? Dime, ¿puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin como Gokú y los demás? Me resulta curioso… eres la primera mujer de esa raza que veo… —la distancia que guardaba respecto a la saiyajin era reducida, cosa que crispó los nervios de Trunks.

—¡Mamá! —protestó, estirando una mano hacia la mujer.

«¡¿Por qué es tan descuidada?!»

La castaña se encontraba recargando todo su peso en un árbol. No pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Bulma, decidiendo responder a su pregunta transformarse con total facilidad ante ella.

Su apariencia no cambiaba demasiado, simplemente los cabellos que eran más largos no lograban erguirse tanto como lo hacían los más cortos. Aún así, era intimidante.

—Por supuesto que puedo… de hecho… soy mucho más fuerte que ese niño que está ahí… —sonrió la joven, por alguna razón Trunks se sintió herido por el comentario.

Algo respecto a ser más débil que Linnah le hacía hervir la sangre. Le molestaba lo suficiente como para desear desafiarla en un combate.

Pero mucho antes de que las cuerdas que mantenían a Trunks en línea se tensaran, Gohan descubrió una coraza recientemente abandonada por una criatura que no tardaron en concluir, era la que había viajado en la máquina del tiempo.

* * *

 _Ni bien Gohan, Trunks y Linnah llegaron a Kame House, se toparon con un horror que había dejado a todos, excepto Linnah, horrorizados ante la pantalla del televisor._

 _Los humanos a los que Trunks tanto deseaba proteger… estaban muriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto._

* * *

«Si no fuera tan débil… jamás necesitaría hacer estos viajes en el tiempo… Me siento responsable por las vidas que están perdiéndose en este momento. Y aunque Gokú esté con vida… no es suficiente… yo...»

—Iré a investigar.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Orgullo

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Orgullo

«No parece que tenga el tiempo de investigar esa cueva en esta época. Lo que es peor… esos androides demostraron tener poderes todavía más allá de los límites que conocía. No encuentro la manera de aceptar una humillación de este tipo… Y ahora tengo que permanecer junto a ese híbrido, quiera o no»

Con los brazos cruzados, Linnah permaneció en silencio hasta que Trunks anunció sus deseos de ir a investigar. La saiyajin parecía no tener más opción que seguirle en cualquier caso, cosa que tomó al muchacho por sorpresa.

—Entonces… vamos —le indicó a la chica cuando la vio prepararse para seguirlo.

* * *

 _Durante el largo vuelo hacia el pueblo Ginger, donde estaban ocurriendo las muertes, los saiyajin fueron alcanzados por Krillin, quien se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad de ambos._

 _La conversación sólo iba y venía entre Trunks y Krillin, Linnah mantenía su distancia, casi como si fuese la sombra del hijo de Vegeta._

 _No estando muy lejos de su destino es que los tres se sobresaltaron: el Ki de varias personas estaba concentrado en un mismo sitio… y además, otro individuo poderoso estaba allí._

 _Krillin había señalado que éste era Pikoro, quien se había fusionado finalmente con Kamisama._

 _Debido a que la conversación llevaba un ritmo que Linnah no podía seguir con total fluidez, decidió no prestar demasiada atención. Lo que más le preocupaba a la saiyajin era el hecho de que existiera una criatura con más de un aura en su interior. Como si hubiera visto algo similar antes… un concepto que no era nuevo para ella, pero sí para los demás._

 _Al llegar, los guerreros se toparon con Pikoro y un monstruo desconocido._

 _Evidentemente, era ésta la criatura que viajó en la máquina del tiempo y, no sólo tenía la capacidad de pelear y hablar, sino también la suficiente inteligencia como para utilizar el Taiyoken de Ten Shin Han y emprender su escape, ocultando muy bien su Ki._

 _Vegeta arribó al sitio no mucho después. Ten Shin Han también hizo acto de presencia, y Pikoro decidió explicarles la identidad de la criatura y todo lo que sabía al respecto: Se trataba de un androide creado por la Computadora de Gero. Había asesinado a Trunks y viajado al pasado, buscando completar su desarrollo fusionándose con número 17 y número 18._

* * *

—Sería mucho más sencillo dejar que se fusione con esos androides, de esa manera sólo tendríamos que derrotar a un individuo —ofreció un orgulloso príncipe. Todos reprocharon casi de inmediato sus palabras.

—Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo superar las fuerzas de un súper saiyajin no es tarea sencilla —intervino Linnah, sólo Vegeta parecía seguirle el pensamiento.

—Ya tenía la sensación de que tu apariencia era extraña… ¿crees que eres un guerrero saiyajin, verdad? Déjame decirte algo… con ese color de ojos y cabello te aseguro que es un milagro si siquiera puedes transformarte.

La castaña le miró con desprecio. Algo maquinó en su memoria para hacerla comprender que su apariencia física era, sin duda, despreciada por la raza saiyajin.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Perteneces a una línea de sangre impura. No te atrevas a hacerte llamar un saiyajin en presencia del príncipe… eso si valoras tu vida, claro está.

«El príncipe de la raza… si el sistema de rango es por fuerza… entonces debería ser más fuerte que yo… pero… si es el padre de Trunks...»

Linnah rió ligeramente, y Vegeta decidió retirarse para realizar su entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quiere decir con sangre impura? Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre dijo lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi, "los saiyajin son por lo general de cabello negro"… —antes de que pudiera proponer una respuesta, fue interrumpido por la chica.

—No soy ningún híbrido… no te confundas. Estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo.

«De todas formas ya le demostraré que existe otro guerrero más fuerte que él… no voy a permitir que cualquiera se haga llamar "príncipe de los saiyajin"»

* * *

 _Pikoro y Ten Shin Han decidieron buscar a Cell mientras los jóvenes saiyajin y Krillin optaron por destruir el laboratorio subterráneo para que el Cell de esa época no apareciese desarrollado en el futuro._

 _Allí Trunks encontró con los planos de número 17, los cuales servirían para localizar el punto débil del androide . Una vez el lugar fue destruido el muchacho decidió ir a entrenar junto a su padre, aunque Krillin no se mostró demasiado positivo al respecto le deseó lo mejor._

* * *

Nuevamente predominaba el silencio entre los viajeros del tiempo. No parecía haber progreso en su relación, y tampoco existía un interés de ambos por mejorar el problema. Trunks estaba martirizándose respecto a sus errores y lo que había generado en este mundo, mientras Linnah tenía muchas preguntas faltas de una respuesta.

«Si ese tal Vegeta sabe algo… se lo sacaré a la fuerza… sin importar el método...»

Como era de esperarse, Vegeta echó a Trunks de manera cortante y luego de varias horas en las que éste se sentó a cierta distancia para esperar a que razonara, Linnah perdió la paciencia.

No dio aviso alguno, simplemente decidió transformarse y atacar al pelinegro por la espalda. El último, reaccionó a tiempo, transformándose también.

—Ya dije que no quería que me estorbaran… ¡si vas a meterte en mi camino entonces te mataré…! —protestó el príncipe, cargando hacia la saiyajin con todas sus fuerzas, ésta le esquivó y asestó un golpe en la espalda del príncipe.

Trunks se incorporó sin saber qué hacer al respecto, las manos le temblaban. Nuevamente se veía obligado a tomar decisiones apresuradas, incapaz de conseguir que las cosas tomaran el curso que deseaba.

—¡Un saiyajin de clase baja como tú jamás superará mis poderes…! —se mofó el pelinegro, volando hacia Linnah.

La castaña se preparó para un ataque directo, pero fue sorprendida por la espalda muy poco después de que Vegeta desapareciera haciendo uso de su velocidad.

Ésta no vio venir el golpe, y salió despedida en dirección al lago. El pelinegro mantuvo la vista fija en el sitio donde la chica había aterrizado, esperando a que saltara del agua para atacarla, pero para su sorpresa, la saiyajin inteligentemente utilizó ataques de energía desde el fondo del lago, consiguiendo salir de éste sin ser vista.

Ninguno de los dos estaba tomándose el combate a la ligera, prestaban atención a detalles ínfimos que un guerrero poco experimentado pasaría por alto. Y cada vez elevaban aún más el nivel de combate.

—...No puedo seguirles el paso, reaccionan demasiado rápido —murmuró Trunks.

Sus ojos azules escaneaban el área cada vez que los saiyajin desaparecían. No podía leer el patrón de sus ataques, y en varias ocasiones éstos parecían esconderse para conseguir un ataque por la espalda, a manera de evitar la elevada guardia de su contrincante.

Los golpes entre Linnah y Vegeta iban y venían. Pronto la expresión en sus rostros demostró quién iba ganando en cuanto a fuerza. La saiyajin era quien sonreía.

—Malditos… cola blanca… —gruñó Vegeta, buscando recuperar el aliento mientras la chica tomaba distancia para hacer lo mismo.

«Dijo… "cola blanca"… ahora que lo pienso… no sé por qué no tengo mi cola...»

Haciendo uso del pequeño espacio de tiempo que los saiyajin le permitieron, Trunks lanzó un ataque de energía entre los dos para separarlos más. Cuando éstos orientaron la vista hacia el muchacho, éste utilizó el Taiyoken que había visto antes. De esa manera pudo inhabilitar a los saiyajin lo suficiente como para detener el combate por completo.

—Otra vez lo mismo… lo aprendió rápido… —gruñó Linnah, intentando recuperar la visión.

El hijo de Vegeta se encaminó hacia su padre, completamente ennervado.

—¡¿Acaso crees que ésto es un juego?! ¡La vida de muchas personas corre peligro ahora mismo! —gritó Trunks a su padre, éste, rábido por la ceguera, gritó como respuesta.

—¡Cállate a mi no me interesan las vidas de esos insectos! ¡Sólo quiero pelear contra oponentes dignos! ¡Si vas a estorbarme tú también entonces los eliminaré a los dos! —escupiendo la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca Vegeta tomó una considerable distancia, volviendo a centrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Linnah se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano, sonriéndose al notar el herido orgullo del "príncipe". Alejándose decidió nuevamente empujar los límites de sus poderes, expulsando todas sus fuerzas tanto como le fuera posible.

—Para superar los poderes de un súper saiyajin… —murmuró la castaña, buscando elevar su energía al máximo.

Su poder impresionó al hijo de Vegeta. La tierra a su alrededor no sólo temblaba, sino que comenzaba a desmenuzarse. Era difícil mantenerse de pie cerca de ella, su aura parecía estarle incluso quemando.

—Esos son los poderes de Linnah… —Trunks apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de no tener un amplio conocimiento en las artes marciales, sabía que con su actual diferencia de poderes sumado a la experiencia, jamás podría vencer a Linnah. Si no era capaz de derrotarla, entonces tampoco podía superar a los androides que tanto detestaba.

Por más que intentó caminar en contra de la energía que la saiyajin estaba desprendiendo, ya se le dificultaba mantenerse de pie.

«No importa cuánto lo intente, este es mi límite de poder… la ira no es la solución a superar estos poderes… Las emociones… no son la respuesta»

—Híbrido —llamó ella —...el duelo no es la respuesta. Deja de ser tan terco e intenta usar la cabeza por una vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres perder el tiempo sentándote a hacer nada? ¡¿No crees que entrenar juntos es mejor?! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos y derrotar a esos andro-—la saiyajin no esperó a que la frase terminara y le dio un certero puñetazo en el estómago a Trunks.

La miró dolorido, recargándose en el brazo de la saiyajin mientras jadeaba de agonía. Sentía que estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Si corres cegado por el odio y un deseo de proteger a los demás en dirección a la muerte… entonces sólo eres un imbécil. Vas a morirte sin poder librar una batalla que satisfaga tu sangre saiyajin… no puedes pelear una batalla perdida, pero tampoco puedes evitar ese combate por toda la vida… ¿lo entiendes?

—Cómo puedes… pensar en ti misma… mientras otros están muriendo…

—Soy un saiyajin, olvídate de la idea de cambiar eso.

—...Mi padre…

—Le prometí a Bulma que protegería tu vida… a cambio de su ayuda. Y si para eso necesito ponerte en coma, lo haré. ¡Cállate y obedece!

Aquella última frase se quedó en el aire, flotando igual que la poca consciencia que Trunks podía mantener luego del golpe que recibió. Desde su postura encorvada, podía vagamente divisar el rostro de la saiyajin… tenía un semblante igual de serio que Vegeta, una mirada llena de decisión. Envidiaba esa tranquilidad.

No importaba qué tan inútiles fueran sus sentimientos hacia las personas que quería proteger, no podía despegarse de ellos… no era capaz de cambiar su manera de ser. Estaba en su esencia, era incapaz de rechazar la sangre humana que corría por sus venas.

Y así, decidido a conseguir las cosas a su manera, Trunks se desvaneció.

* * *

 _Pasaron tres días de tensión y desacuerdo._

 _Trunks permanecía cegado en su decisión de entrenar junto a alguien para volverse más fuerte._

 _Linnah y Vegeta parecían concentrados en buscarle respuesta a sus poderes._

 _No fue hasta que Gokú, ya recuperado y junto a Gohan, apareció para ofrecerles entrenar en la habitación del tiempo que las cosas permanecieron sin notables avances._

 _Se decidió finalmente que, a pesar de que la habitación estaba acondicionada sólo para dos personas, Vegeta, Trunks y Linnah serían los primeros en entrenar._

 _En cierta forma Gokú demostró curiosidad por las fuerzas que la saiyajin podría encerrar, especialmente por la extraña actitud del príncipe en insultarla de manera constante._

* * *

 **Año 785; Capital del Oeste – Futuro alternativo.**

Desde el momento en que los jóvenes habían partido al pasado, Bulma no dejó de trabajar en las extrañas naves. Aunque era incapaz de recargarlas pudo encontrar la tarjeta de memoria que necesitaba y finalmente conseguir la información que encerraba el misterio detrás de Linnah.

Haciéndose del importante chip se precipitó hacia su computadora, colocando el dispositivo en un adaptador que elaboró luego de casi un día entero de trabajo.

Observó para su desconcierto que las naves habían viajado una enorme distancia durante dos años completos, llegando a la Tierra en el año 773.

Los datos con respecto al fabricante y todo lo demás parecía estar escrito en un idioma extraño. Sólo los números eran comprensibles, como si el lenguaje en el que estaban escritos fuera distinto a propósito.

—No tengo manera de averiguar nada más… quizá Linnah sea capaz de leer todos estos archivos. Dado el caso, es mejor que los imprima y tenga una copia.

Súbitamente, una de las naves, comenzó a emitir un sonido agudo y rítmico.

Bulma se sobresaltó, y miró en dirección a la máquina. Ahora un ruido de interferencia de radio estaba acompañando al tenue pitido.

—Se supone que estas naves no tienen energía para estar encendidas… ¿un dispositivo de emergencia? Quizás un sistema de seguridad… casi me recuerda a un radar...

Irrumpiendo en su razonamiento, una voz que le heló los huesos se abrió paso a través de la radio. Pudo discernir el tono femenino de ésta, y se sintió totalmente paralizada al momento de oírla, como si aquel timbre de voz estuviera paralizándole el cuerpo.

 _"Lenn… (…) descuidado… (…) matar… (…) Tierra … (…)_ _ **788**_ _(…)_ _ **788**_ _(…)_ _ **788**_ _(…) no huirás esta vez"_


	9. Capítulo IX - Hielo

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Hielo

 **Año -? - Planeta desconocido.**

—¡No me interesa cuánto insistan en ello! Esos no son verdaderos guerreros saiyajin ¡Me rehúso a aceptar su convivencia con los demás! ¡Son una línea de traidores! —sentenció el Rey, la pesada y rara piel de la que estaban hechas su capa y ropas le hacían destacar por sobre todos los demás.

El líder del Norte no cedió ante los insultos, su pueblo miraba con desprecio al descarado monarca.

—¿Traidores?… yo llamaría traición a lo que hicieron con nuestros antepasados… ¡La familia real envió al exilio a todo aquel que superara sus fuerzas! ...¿Cuántos de ellos han matado?… ¡Ustedes no son dignos de la corona…! —antes de que el imponente guerrero pudiera precipitarse sobre el rey, un grupo de saiyajin se colocó en medio, preparados para defenderle.

Los saiyajin del Norte destacaban por sus inusuales rasgos: ojos y cola iguales a la luna… cabello sepia profundo… una estatura promedio mayor. Comparados con el saiyajin regular, casi parecían osos pardos.

El hecho de haber aceptado el trato con Freezer obligaba al rey a reunir el total de la población saiyajin, lo que suponía una enorme presión para su reinado; pero había conseguido una manera de salvaguardar por completo el secreto de la familia.

—Hemos jurado lealtad a Lord Freezer… pero siguen siendo plebeyos, insubordinados, y de sangre sucia-—el líder del Norte le interrumpió.

—Sabes perfectamente que en el Norte sólo existíamos nosotros… y muy pocas especies de animales que comer. Somos tan legítimos como ustedes, incluso más.

—Los saiyajin de cola blanca serán automáticamente clasificados clase baja —anunció decidido el monarca.

El líder se mostró rábido, sus ojos plateados buscaron al hombre cuyo trato aceptó. Freezer aprobó las palabras del Rey, obligando al hombre a aceptar la injusta sanción.

Tanto el demonio helado como el rey saiyajin compartieron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

 _Desde ese entonces, cualquier guerrero saiyajin que naciera con las características físicas del Norte era clasificado como de clase baja._

 _A esta clase de guerreros se les asignaban misiones que requerían de largos viajes que duraban desde meses hasta años. Esto resultó en una dispersión abrumadora de los saiyajin de cola blanca._

 _El paso del tiempo y el secreto de la familia real hizo que las cosas se mantuvieran relativamente olvidadas, no sólo ello… sino que comenzaba a fortalecerse el rumor de que los saiyajin de cola blanca significaban una desgracia familiar y eran los más débiles en su tipo._

 _Evidentemente, la pureza de la línea se fue perdiendo, y cada vez resultaba más extraño ver a un guerrero así._

 _Un nuevo rey se proclamó ante el antiguo matándolo… éste sería el punto en el que el secreto real se perdiera para siempre… y nadie supo jamás la verdad detrás de los antiguos exilios._

 _Eso… hasta que_ _ **alguien**_ _encontró ciertos documentos… miles de años más tarde._

* * *

 **15 de mayo del año 767 – Templo sagrado.**

Al poner pie dentro de la habitación del tiempo, Trunks comprendió por qué Gokú no había soportado permanecer en el sitio. El cuerpo le pesaba, la temperatura era elevada y apenas podía conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba; se sintió agobiado con apenas poner un pie en la habitación.

Sus ojos, al orientarse hacia el horizonte, contemplaron con desconcierto la nada absoluta. La vista le heló los huesos.

En contraste, su padre permaneció inmutable y comenzó a alejarse para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

—¡Papá! —llamó de forma impulsiva, pero como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Trunks sólo pudo contemplar cómo la imagen distante de su orgulloso padre se desvanecía en el vacío. El pecho se le encogió, abrumándolo.

Por más que el temor de ver a su padre morir y perderlo por segunda vez le estuviese carcomiendo las entrañas, sólo podía mirar. Tenía que aceptarlo tal y como era.

* * *

 _Durante varias semanas el joven se vio obligado a entrenar solo, incapaz de mantener siquiera la más ínfima conversación con su padre o con Linnah._

 _A diferencia de los saiyajin de raza pura con los que se encontraba, él lograba mantener cierto ritmo para descansar y alimentarse de la forma apropiada, usando el Ki de los otros dos para mantenerse al tanto de sus entrenamientos._

* * *

Disponiéndose a tomar un pequeño descanso para comer, Trunks tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la habitación. Como de costumbre no podía ver a Linnah o a su padre por ningún sitio, pero sentía con claridad sus presencias.

Se había acostumbrado a estar por su cuenta, en un sitio en el que podía prácticamente dedicarse a centrarse en sí mismo sin que nada le molestase. Trunks llegó a comprender que una parte de él era incapaz de perdonar a los androides no sólo por la muerte de todos sus amigos… sino también por ser más poderosos que él. Ese sentimiento le mantenía unido a los otros dos saiyajin, dándole cierta capacidad de empatía con ellos, o eso quiso creer.

Mientras tomaba otro bocado de la casi presentable comida que se había preparado, notó algo que le alarmó.

«El ki de Linnah desapareció por completo...»

Indeciso, permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos… ¿sería mejor dejarla sola?… Pronto sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó el plato en el suelo para ir tras la saiyajin.

Asegurándose de no perder la referencia de la habitación emprendió un corto vuelo hasta el lugar del que provenía el ki antes de desaparecer. No tardó demasiado en dar con Linnah.

La joven se encontraba inconsciente, pero aún de rodillas. Trunks sintió que el corazón iba a saltar desde su pecho.

«¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?!»

Apresurado, enervado y hasta preocupado, el chico corrió hacia ella para corroborar su estado.

—¡¿Linnah…?! —El aire alrededor de la saiyajin estaba helado —Linnah, reacciona por favor… ¿me oyes?

Había sangre y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Estaba cubierta de sudor y parecía agotada, evidentemente no había descansado ni comido como debería.

Quería pensar que se trataba de una broma, ¿cómo alguien que le regañaba por sobre exigirse incurría en el mismo error?

—Dé-ja-me… —las débiles palabras de la castaña acompañaron fútiles intentos de ponerse de pie a cuenta propia.

El muchacho le ayudó casi por reflejo.

—Linnah… —suspiró su nombre con cierto aire de lástima. Ahora comprendía lo que ella intentaba decirle en aquel entonces.

—...Te dije… que… me… dejes… —jadeó, su voz se difuminaba en el ambiente.

Los ojos plateados de la saiyajin miraban hacia la nada.

«¡¿Acaso va a seguir protegiendo su orgullo así le cueste la vida?! Tanto ella como mi padre… ¡los dos se niegan a razonar!...» el muchacho presionó el brazo de Linnah, manteniéndolo sobre sus hombros para obligarla a caminar hacia la habitación. Ésta no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para resistirse.

Cuando contempló mejor el pobre estado físico en el que se encontraba, notó que sus labios estaban mordisqueados. Los nudillos de la chica casi exponían los huesos, y sus palmas estaban cortadas por sus uñas.

«...Ni siquiera parece que estuviese entrenando… si ese es tu orgullo jugando en tu contra… entonces prefiero seguir siendo un híbrido»

Una vez llevó a la muchacha hasta la habitación decidió lavar sus heridas. Linnah permaneció inconsciente por un largo rato; al despertar lo primero que hizo fue darle un testarudo cabezazo al chico que en ese momento, estaba atento a su estado de salud.

Trunks mantuvo su posición firme, desafiando la voluntad de la muchacha en hacer que se alejara.

—Te dije… ¡que no necesito de tu maldita ayuda…!

—...A diferencia de ustedes dos… no me interesa quién derrote a Cell o a los androides… me niego a que alguien pierda la vida de forma estúpida —dicho esto, el joven forzó a la saiyajin a recostarse. Por primera vez, ella fue incapaz de superar sus fuerzas.

Las palabras de Trunks parecieron herir a la saiyajin, puesto que no hizo un segundo intento por levantarse. Al ver esto, el joven no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa gentil.

—...¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! —protestó la castaña, su rostro enrojeció con furia.

—No es nada... —aclaró él, limitándose a alcanzarle la comida.

Linnah miró el plato de reojo. Trunks comprendió que debía alejarse y una vez tomó distancia reanudó el duro entrenamiento al que estaba sometiéndose, buscando superar los límites cueste lo que cueste.

«Desde el primer momento ni Linnah ni mi padre han hecho algo llevado únicamente por un deseo maligno. Más que buscar hacer daño a otras personas… desean ser los seres más poderosos y derrotar a cualquier oponente… ese egoísmo es lo que los vuelve tan difíciles… los saiyajin no eran demonios… sólo guerreros»

Cuando por fin había culminado, el joven decidió dirigirse al baño para limpiar sus heridas. Para su sorpresa, Linnah se encontraba allí, de pie frente al único espejo de la habitación.

Miró a Trunks brevemente antes de volver a darle la espalda, y el muchacho notó entonces que el cuerpo de la saiyajin se encontraba completamente cubierto de profundas cicatrices de todo tipo. Observó anonadado la impactante imagen de su piel, era una enorme huella de su pasado que jamás la abandonaría.

Sus sentidos tardaron en volver, y cuando por fin notó que se trataba del cuerpo desnudo de una chica, cubrió sus ojos.

—Linnah… esas cicatrices… —preguntó, no se atrevía a pedirle que se cubriera, pero tampoco quería mirarla.

Los pasos de la joven parecían alejarse.

—No lo sé… son bastante antiguas. Imagino que todavía era una niña pequeña cuando me hicieron estas heridas… y sea quien fuere… si sigue con vida… haré que pague.

«Quemaduras, cortes, hasta lo que parecen impactos de armas… ¿qué clase de infante es expuesto a tal tipo de cosas…? Lo que es peor, le ha restado importancia como si fuese lo normal»

—Híbrido… si de verdad te avergüenza ver el cuerpo de otro guerrero… deberías reconsiderar la educación que has recibido. Para nosotros… nuestro cuerpo es una herramienta para luchar… si no estás preparado para combatir con alguien así de expuesto entonces es una pelea perdida.

«Aunque lo diga de esa forma… sigue siendo una señorita… no puedo quitarme la mano del rostro ahora...»

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la saiyajin, Trunks caminó hacia atrás y por fin, dejó a la joven sola, sentándose en la puerta para dar un largo suspiro.

Pronto sintió que el rostro le ardía, se sentía avergonzado por haberle visto y a la vez, por pensar que su cuerpo era "inapropiado". A diferencia de una mujer común, Linnah tenía una estatura bastante promedio y sus músculos resultaban algo evidentes… sumado a ello la talla de su busto era mínima.

«No importa qué clase de mujer sea… ¡sigue siendo inapropiado!»

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar todos los detalles… haciendo que la imagen fuera aún más firme. Sólo consiguió sentirse aún peor.

Al final de su debate mental, Trunks sonrió otra vez. Había conseguido distraerse de la realidad fuera de la habitación del tiempo, y aunque no fuera lo mejor que podía hacer, logró relajarse por varios minutos.

«...Si no fuera por esos malditos androides...»

Al día siguiente el joven híbrido fue sorprendido por un reto de parte de Linnah, quien decidió desafiarlo a combatir contra ella a manera de probar qué tan bien iban sus entrenamientos. Si bien la idea le había sorprendido, el muchacho decidió aprovechar la inusual oportunidad.

Al verla prepararse para combatir contra él recordó el momento en que Linnah demostró la superioridad de sus poderes ante los suyos. Sin previo aviso, Trunks dio el primer golpe.

Como era de esperarse la saiyajin fue capaz de esquivarlo, y Trunks reaccionó rápidamente transformándose en súper saiyajin para evitar que Linnah pudiera atacarlo en ese instante. La ola de poder empujó a la castaña hacia atrás, sus ojos plateados se hincaron en la figura del chico.

—No está mal… —sonrió, transformándose para nivelar sus ki.

Trunks entonces volvió a sentir otra vez aquel aire frío. A diferencia de su aura, la de Linnah era helada.

—...Tu aura ha cambiado en estos días…

—Eres buen observador, híbrido. Sí… pareciera que el tipo de energía vital que poseo proviene del frío… como habrás notado, en tu caso es el calor.

«No es sólo mi caso. El señor Gokú… incluso mi padre siguen el mismo patrón… los ataques de energía queman con calor. Pero los de Linnah...»

—Ya veo… estás utilizando tu verdadero ki para sobrepasar los poderes de un súper saiyajin.

La castaña no le dio más tiempo para conversar y cargó hacia él mientras lanzaba varios ataques de energía, cosa que obligó a Trunks a mantenerse ocupado en esquivarlos. El último de éstos se dirigió hacia su rostro, y en lo que el joven arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás para evadirlo, fue sorprendido por la saiyajin desde abajo.

El golpe de la chica lo lanzó una breve distancia, desde la cual Trunks lanzó varios ataques también.

«Sabe utilizar bien el movimiento del contrincante… eso significa… que tomará una considerable distancia para evitar que me aventaje de la altura...»

Adelantándose a la saiyajin Trunks decidió volar en dirección a la castaña, quien se sorprendió por la forma en la que el muchacho estaba reaccionando al combate.

«Ahora mismo está obligada a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… y si sus fuerzas siguen siendo mayores a las mías...»

A medida que el combate continuaba y los golpes iban y venían, Trunks pudo notar que la saiyajin comenzaba a cansarse. Gradualmente fue capaz de alcanzarla con una patada que la hizo volar lejos, su cabello y aura dorada volvieron a la normalidad a la vez que Linnah se sentaba lentamente.

—...Has… mejorado… bastante… —comentó agitada, Trunks no tardó en ir hasta ella para ayudarle a levantarse, sin embargo la saiyajin rechazó su ayuda.

* * *

 _La diferencia entre sus poderes se había volteado a favor del híbrido, y la manera en que Linnah se distanció del joven desde aquel momento hasta el final de su entrenamiento le hizo comprender que por ningún medio debía herir el orgullo de alguno de los dos otra vez._

 _Decidió entrenar a cuenta propia y ocultar sus logros, consiguiendo de esa manera que ambos continuaran esforzándose sin exagerar._

* * *

 **Año 773; Planeta Tierra.**

—Linnah… ¡Linnah…! —llamó desesperado el pelinegro, la pequeña se encontraba débil, pero aún con vida.

El poder sentir el aire emanando desde su nariz le ayudó a calmarse.

Después de tan larga travesía, por fin se encontraban en un planeta habitable. Sus ojos negros se orientaron brevemente hacia la bóveda azul, observando con temor y maravilla la belleza del cielo terrestre.

—...Tendré que desactivar las naves para evitar que emitan señales… Y aunque seamos localizados… le tomará años llegar hasta nosotros… —su semblante volvió a ser serio mientras se disponía a trabajar en las máquinas, bloqueando cuidadosamente el sistema de las mismas, siendo cauteloso a la hora de no dañarlas por si era necesario volver a escapar.

Mientras terminaba su arduo trabajo, sintió que alguien tiraba de su traje. Era Linnah.

—...ham-bre...—murmuró, Lenn despeinó amistosamente el cabello de la saiyajin.

—Ni siquiera has aprendido a hablar correctamente… no eres ningún animal salvaje. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber para convertirte en una guerrera… ya no eres un arma… ¿lo entiendes, Linnah?

—...Yo… Li-nnah…

—Sí. No te preocupes, si puedes entenderme bien… sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que puedas hablar completamente. Sé que es difícil.

Los hermanos se perdieron por un largo rato en el bosque, buscando animales que cazar. Allí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, fue que el joven notó los efectos de la dura experimentación que ejercían sobre Linnah.

La manera en la que la saiyajin se comportaba era completamente salvaje a la hora de cazar, ni siquiera corría sobre sus dos piernas. Estaba entrenada para ser una bestia llena de poder, y no una persona.

En el instante en que Lenn se dispuso a matar al animal que sería su cena, Linnah pareció espantarse, como si esperara que el ataque de éste se dirigiera hacia ella.

La realidad volvió a darle un duro golpe a Lenn.

—En qué estabas pensando madre… ¿por qué tratarla de esa manera…? —farfulló, acercándose con la comida a la pequeña —Linnah… soy tu hermano mayor. No voy a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo? Te volverás más fuerte, pero será entrenando… no a través de métodos crueles… ¿sí?

La pequeña castaña, lo miró desde el rincón en el que se había escondido. Apenas asomaba la cabeza desde el imponente árbol en el que halló refugio.

—Mmm… Si no vas a comer… entonces me comeré todo yo solo~… —la cola del joven se agitó en el aire mientras le daba la espalda a la saiyajin.

Pronto sintió que algo lo empujaba con una fuerza tremenda, arrebatándole la carne que sostenía en las manos.

—Oye ¡no necesitabas hacer eso!

—Comida —replicó la saiyajin, aún sentada en la espalda de su hermano.

—Mientras comes tranquilamente… te contaré unas cuantas cosas sobre los saiyajin… —anunció, la pequeña de ojos plateados miró con cierta curiosidad al joven.

 _"Se dice que la raza saiyajin ha sido fulminada por completo luego de que Lord Freezer les traicionare, sucumbiendo al temor de que naciera un guerrero legendario."_


	10. Capítulo X - Lupinus

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

Lupinus

 **Año 776; Planeta Tierra.**

—La principal regla de un guerrero saiyajin es… —dijo Lenn, resaltando la última palabra para que la pequeña completara su frase.

Linnah puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. Su cola plateada se agitó en el aire, indicando fastidio.

El saiyajin asintió, aceptando el desafío, y con decisión haló fuertemente su cola, la chica emitió un agudo chillido que espantó a cuanto animal estuviese cerca.

—Ahora, responde a mi pregunta —ordenó el pelinegro con aire victorioso, Linnah lo miró con desprecio.

—...La principal regla de un guerrero saiyajin es jamás faltar a su palabra… —replicó ella de mala gana, su hermano volvió a jalarle la cola, casi dejándola inconsciente —¡Sabes que mi cola es muy sensible deja de hacer eso! —protestó dolorida.

—Es parte de tu entrenamiento. Si no te acostumbras a estos tirones serás derrotada fácilmente por los androides ¿sabes?

—¡¿Y por qué rayos tenemos que huir?! ¡Eres capaz de alcanzar la transformación legendaria! ¡Sólo tienes que matarlos!

Otro impiadoso tirón silenció a la niña, y una vez ésta estuvo inconsciente el pelinegro se adentró por su cuenta en el bosque. Cada vez más su mente era invadida por recuerdos indeseables, el rostro de su madre le perseguía incluso estando extremadamente lejos de ella. Lupinus era un fantasma que le acosaba desde las sombras, tan sólo recordar aquel extraño ojo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Apresuró el paso ante ese sentimiento, y una vez estuvo frente al lago abandonó sus prendas y se zambulló en el agua helada, desesperado. Se mantuvo de pie en el fondo del lago, mirando al cielo con agonía, obligándose a mantenerse bajo el agua hasta que el ruego de sus pulmones por oxígeno se hizo insoportable.

—Por qué… —jadeó una vez consiguió volver a respirar.

Obsesionado, comenzó a frotarse los brazos con el agua helada, intentando borrar manchas imaginarias.

Su orgullo estaba vuelto añicos. Apretó los dientes con fuerza e hizo estallar el área, agitando las tranquilas aguas del lago y creando una falsa lluvia.

Su aura dorada, furiosa, ardía alrededor de su cuerpo. Al cielo, le regaló la mirada de un demonio colérico.

 **Año 767 – Templo sagrado.**

Por fin, Vegeta, Trunks y Linnah culminaron su estadía en la habitación del tiempo, acallando muy levemente el desespero que Gokú y Gohan sentían.

La figura de Trunks contrastó fuertemente con la de los otros saiyajin: su cabello había crecido bastante e incluso se había vuelto más alto.

Ambos saiyajin de raza pura lucían exactamente igual debido a que sus cabellos tenían un límite de crecimiento.

Bulma no dejó pasar por alto el cambio y luego de saciar la curiosidad que sentía por la nueva imagen de su hijo, ofreció a todos unos trajes de combate nuevos. Al ver a la saiyajin sin cambios no se ahorró el comentario.

—Como vi que llevabas unos guantes altos decidí que el traje de combate también los tuviera —declaró con orgullo, la castaña alzó una ceja, la madre de Trunks se acercó para murmurar en voz baja —¿Verdad que mi hijo ha crecido bastante…? Espero que se haya comportado como un caballero durante el entrenamiento…

Las mejillas de Linnah enrojecieron con vigor. A falta de respuesta simplemente le dio la espalda a Bulma, llevándose el traje para cambiarse.

A pesar de la poca seriedad que la mujer tenía en esa época, su presencia era el vivo recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho a su alterno del futuro. Había dado su palabra como guerrera, y se rehusaba a pensar en algo que no fueran su promesa o las memorias perdidas.

* * *

 _El futuro parecía esclarecer durante el combate de Vegeta y Cell… a pesar de que este último había conseguido absorber a número 17, no era capaz de sostener un combate decente contra el orgulloso príncipe._

 _Lejos de matarlo y acabar con la pesadilla, el padre de Trunks tomó una decisión egoísta y decidió permitirle al androide Cell fusionarse con número 18 para alcanzar su forma perfecta._

 _Ésto provocó una riña entre el príncipe y su hijo, quien estaba desesperado por evitar que un mal mayor ocurriera… sin embargo fue inútil. Vegeta peleó contra Trunks para permitir que sus ambiciones se cumplieran._

 _No sólo eso, Linnah permaneció completamente inmutable a pesar de que Trunks había dirigido sus ojos hacia ella en busca de ayuda._

 _Una vez más estaba sólo contra el mundo. Una vez más la forma de ser de los saiyajin ponía en peligro a todos._

 _Trunks fue obligado a contemplar cómo la última forma de Cell derrotaba a su orgulloso padre, incapaz de intervenir hasta que éste estuvo inconsciente y lejos._

* * *

—Yo me encargaré de derrotarlo… quiero que te vayas de aquí junto a mi padre y Krillin —sentenció con frialdad el hijo de Vegeta. Su ki emanaba rayos eléctricos que obligaban a la saiyajin a mantener cierta distancia.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —replicó ella, ambos estaban transformados, pero Trunks resultaba más intimidante. No sólo era más fuerte, sino también mucho más alto.

—No quiero verte cerca… ¡vete…! —su usual calma se disipó en aquel grito, Linnah se rehusó a moverse, fiel a sus palabras.

Krillin, sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta, se vio intimidado por la tensión entre ambos viajeros del tiempo. Por más que quisiera acercarse y acallar la situación, sentía que sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Cell contempló a los guerreros con impaciencia, deseoso de probar los poderes de su siguiente oponente.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Vas a pelear? —Inquirió el monstruo.

Trunks ignoró sus palabras y en un acto iracundo tomó a la saiyajin por los hombros, estrellando su pequeño cuerpo contra una de las enormes rocas de la isla en la que estaban.

El amigo de Gokú se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Trunks….?! —exclamó Krillin, anonadado.

El híbrido, aún sosteniendo a la chica, comenzó a elevar su ki a un rango inimaginablemente alto. La enorme cantidad de energía que emanaba desde él lo volvieron extremadamente intimidante, por un instante sus ojos parecieron estar en blanco, faltos de cordura alguna.

Linnah, incapaz de moverse, observó con incrédula al muchacho.

—Ni se te ocurra interferir en la pelea… yo me encargaré de derrotar a Cell —la voz del joven carecía de emoción alguna —Así que ve con Krillin y con mi padre… Protegelos —ella asintió y una vez Trunks liberó su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

Desde su postura, observó con asombro al hijo de Vegeta y a la vez, se sintió preocupada. No podía detenerlo en un combate directo… Trunks había conseguido superarla.

Era débil.

«¿Cómo puedo mantener mi promesa… si este estúpido es más fuerte que yo…? ...Si va a hacer lo que pienso que hará… yo… Bulma...»

Resignada, Linnah emprendió vuelo hacia una isla alejada en la que permaneció junto a Krillin. Pronto el despejado cielo se volvió tormentoso y las aguas se agitaron en un mal presagio.

Los poderes de Trunks y Cell dejaron asombrados a la saiyajin y a Krillin por igual.

—Oye, Linnah… —habló con cierta timidez el muchacho. Su mirada estaba inundada de una amabilidad nata —Quiero disculparme en lugar de Trunks… él tiene una parte humana como yo… y muchas veces los seres humanos generamos resentimiento ante las acciones de otros. Sé que Trunks comprende hasta cierto punto que Vegeta y tú son saiyajin de raza pura… pero es todavía muy joven como para asimilarlo en la forma en la que los trata. Creo que él no quería que supieras lo fuerte que se había vuelto… estaba protegiendo tanto tu orgullo como el de Vegeta… por eso esperó hasta el último momento para combatir.

Ella escuchó las palabras del terrícola, pero no pudo mirarle directamente. Apretó los puños, frustrada, casi desesperada; sentía que si no era capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha a Bulma estaría traicionando a alguien muy importante. Alguien cuyo nombre y rostro no podía encontrar en sus memorias.

Había un vacío abrumador en su pecho, y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. Su orgullo estaba herido y su concepto de guerrero, amenazado por la existencia de seres increíblemente superiores a ella.

Sus ojos plateados destellaron ante el cielo eléctrico.

Krillin notó las lágrimas que caían desde el rostro de la chica, encontrando la arena seca de la isla. Comprendió la ira que la consumía, y optó por mantenerse en silencio.

—El híbrido va a perder ese combate —dijo ella luego de largos minutos. La pelea continuaba a lo lejos, creando explosiones y temblores en la zona.

—¿Qué…? —replicó el humano, ella continuó sin prestarle atención.

—...Si él muere… —las manos de la saiyajin temblaban. Quería detener ese combate. Debía hacerlo, pero no quería ver al híbrido saiyajin a los ojos otra vez.

La herida en su orgullo comenzaba a abrirse cada vez más, haciéndola agonizar por dentro. Y entonces, el Ki de Trunks descendió con brusquedad.

«¡Trunks…!»

Simplemente voló en dirección al sitio de combate, ignoró absolutamente todo, su mente estaba enfocada en el muchacho y sólo reaccionó al verlo de pie frente a Cell. No podía hacer nada. Se detuvo en seco.

—He perdido las esperanzas de derrotarte… ¡Mátame! —a pesar de la distancia, las duras palabras del muchacho alcanzaron los oídos de la saiyajin.

«¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?!»

Su corazón tembló dentro de su pecho, sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Cell se había ido y ella voló hacia Trunks para propinarle el más fuerte de sus puñetazos.

Allí, sentada sobre él, continuó golpeándole el rostro al desganado joven.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Es que acaso olvidas que tienes a alguien esperándote en nuestra época?! ¡Maldito estúpido!—el último golpe impactó el suelo junto a la cabeza del muchacho.

Las lágrimas de Linnah cayeron sobre el rostro de Trunks, helándolo por completo.

—¡¿Por qué te rendiste…?! ¡¿Por qué…?! ...¡Nunca voy a perdonarte por esto…! ¡Te dije que lo había prometido…! ¡Te dije que… le prometí a Bulma… protegerte…! —la saiyajin comenzaba a ahogarse en su propio llanto.

El muchacho no encontraba palabras para responderle. Se sintió avergonzado.

—...¡¿No quieres salvar al futuro de esos androides?! ¡Responde! —la voz usualmente tranquila de la saiyajin retumbó en el sitio, quebrando lo último que quedaba del semblante neutro de Trunks.

—Lo siento… Linnah… lo siento mucho… —el joven cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, sus lágrimas escapaban fuera de control. Ella tenía la razón.

* * *

 _Ambos permanecieron así por un largo rato, incapaces de detener el llanto que habían guardado por tantos años._

 _Perseguidos por una constante sombra de horror y desesperación, invadidos por una responsabilidad más grande que sus poderes._

* * *

 **Año 785; localización desconocida – Futuro alternativo.**

—General Lupinus… ¿de verdad cree que vale la pena ir a la Tierra? ¿No piensa que su última creación ha sido un éxito total? —habló la antropomórfica lagartija, vigilando con una atenta mirada a los encargados de dirigir la imponente nave.

Los paneles, llenos de luces de múltiples colores y monitores con distintos gráficos eran interrumpidos en el centro por una enorme ventana hacia la infinidad del espacio.

La general agitó su malograda cola.

—Zardli… Es obvio que mis hijos son más importantes que cualquier otro proyecto… —sus crueles palabras helaron a todos. El comentario, falto de emoción alguna, era obviamente sarcástico —Así que… si bien tomará tres años llegar a la Tierra, la cual he oído es un planeta hermoso habitado por seres indignos, vale la pena… ¿entiendes…?

—Sí, señora —el cuello del soldado quebró de inmediato. El fuerte chasquido atemorizó a todos.

—Sabes muy bien… que detesto que me recuerden mi edad… —su voz bajó con crueldad —Mi querido Lenn… me pregunto qué tanta cordura te queda después de saber la verdad.

Un grupo de soldados se encargó del reciente cadáver, mientras la intimidante general mantenía la vista fija en el espacio.

El ojo izquierdo de Lupinus comenzó a brillar, aquel color verdoso, extraño a la naturaleza de cualquier saiyajin normal, era lo que más temían todos sus subordinados.

Tan sólo mirarlo significaba la muerte: _nadie se atrevía a subestimar el abrumador poder del ojo de dragón_.


	11. Capítulo XI - Recuerdos

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Recuerdos.

 **Año 767.**

Una vez todos estuvieron al tanto de los planes de Cell, Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad de entrenar una vez más. Linnah le siguió el ritmo.

Las tensiones entre ambos parecían haberse disipado; los jóvenes se concentraban mucho más en incrementar sus poderes y no insistían en cambiar la opinión del otro. A pesar de la aparente paz, el hijo de Vegeta no pasó por alto el hecho de que Linnah permanecía encerrada en su propia mente. Lejos de disponerse a conversar o estar cerca de los demás guerreros, mantenía una distancia prudente y casi obsesiva.

Muchas veces intentó invitarla a acercarse, pero no conseguía que entrara en confianza. Sospechó y hasta se arriesgó a pensar que quizá se debía a la inferioridad de sus poderes.

Trunks estaba convencido de que la saiyajin había logrado nivelarse perfectamente con él luego de aquel incidente, pero carecía de confianza. Aquello sólo funcionaba como la sombría amenaza de una derrota fatal.

Krillin se lo había revelado antes, la mente de la saiyajin iba más allá de la fuerza bruta y sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus límites.

Intentó por todos los medios ignorar ese comportamiento, convenciéndose de que esa era la forma de ser de la chica y que no había demasiado que pudiera hacer para corregirlo. Guardó para sí mismo la egoísta preocupación que sentía y se dedicó a entrenar junto a ella sin meterse demasiado en sus problemas. Prefería no volver a pelear, no luego de lo que había ocurrido.

Se había disculpado una innumerable cantidad de veces ese día, sin despegarse de la saiyajin durante horas. Pero ella sólo se limitó a escucharlo, sin responderle, sin aceptar sus ruegos por perdón.

Cuando se detenía a pensarlo mejor, comenzaba a sentir respeto por la castaña y se avergonzaba de su propia inmadurez.

* * *

 _Finalmente el día en que se celebraban los Juegos de Cell llegó._

 _Lejos de tener un aire festivo, era tétrico. Una cruel prueba para darle a los guerreros Z la burlona oportunidad de mejorar y vencerlo._

 _Hecho tras hecho las cosas sólo se ponían peor, desde los Cell Junior hasta la autodestrucción de Cell que obligó a Gokú a sacrificar no sólo su vida, sino también la del Kaiosama del Norte._

* * *

Trunks sintió que el alma se le partía en dos. A pesar de los increíbles esfuerzos que había hecho por cambiar la historia, fue incapaz de salvar la vida de Gokú. Una vez más yacía impotente ante la inmensidad de sus límites, se lamentó con furia sobre lo que había ocurrido, escuchando los desesperados gritos de Gohan, viéndose reflejado en él.

Incluso Linnah se encontraba cabizbaja, falta de palabras.

El silencio del luto se quebró por la reaparición de un Cell mucho más fuerte. El polvo se levantó debido a la intensa ráfaga de energía que emanaba del monstruo, cegando a todos y dejándolos anonadados por igual.

Trunks intentó discernir entre las sombras que había a su alrededor y, sin alerta alguna, recibió el azaroso rayo que le guiaría a la muerte.

—¿A quién le di…? Ah… con que fue a Trunks… —rió la oscura voz del androide, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se precipitaron sobre el híbrido para intentar asistirlo.

Linnah orientó la mirada hacia el muchacho que yacía a su lado, pareció confundida. Pronto, una enorme punzada en la cabeza descolocó su postura, arrebatándole el equilibrio y haciéndola caer de rodillas ante el cadáver de Trunks.

 **Año 779 – Futuro alternativo.**

Vagó por varios días en completa soledad. Había aprendido a estar por su cuenta desde hacía tiempo, pero no podía acostumbrarse a la falta de su hermano.

A diferencia de ella, sus 187cm de altura lo volvían un guerrero que con sólo estar de pie imponía respeto. Linnah sólo podía soñar con algún día ser como él.

Continuó caminando a través de la densa maleza hasta que logró alcanzar un peñasco desde el cual podía verse el mar y varias islas alejadas. En su mano derecha cargaba la muñequera izquierda de Lenn.

—Algún día… seré yo quien te proteja. Hasta ahora sólo he podido depender de ti y de tus enseñanzas… te devolveré el favor, lo prometo —su serio semblante se volvió hacia el mar.

El aire soplaba con serenidad, incitándola a quedarse dormida, y cuando por fin había cedido a recostarse en el suelo, el cielo se iluminó y el Ki de la persona a la que perseguía a ciegas apareció arrebatándole toda tranquilidad.

—Es el ki de Lenn… debe estar peleando con esos androides… —la ingenua saiyajin se precipitó a lo desconocido, siguiendo la presencia de su hermano.

A medida que avanzaba, sintió un vertiginoso descenso en la presencia del saiyajin.

Voló tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos debido a la fuerza del viento que chocaba contra su rostro, sólo se detuvo cuando dio con los androides. Para su horror, ambos estaban jugando con el saiyajin.

Número 17 lo sujetaba firmemente por el cabello. Sus ojos glaciares se centraron en la extraña cola que por primera vez se encontraba libre en el aire, señal de que Lenn no tenía las fuerzas para siquiera asegurarla en la cintura.

—Me pregunto si arrancarla sería igual de doloroso que quitarle un brazo… —rió.

Linnah intentó ayudar, sólo para que número 18 colocara el brazo delante, obligándola a colisionar contra éste. El estómago de la chica se vació ante la presión del golpe y la androide hizo un gesto de disgusto antes de sujetarla también por la cola.

—¡Lenn…! —chilló dolorida, la voz le desgarró la garganta.

—Ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho… —comentó número 17, la transformación de Lenn se disipó —¿Son hermanos? —inquirió, orientando el rostro de Lenn hacia la niña.

Linnah observó con dificultad cómo la sangre goteaba desde la cara de su hermano, intentó liberarse del agarre de 18, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los ojos negros del saiyajin la miraron inundados de preocupación.

—Quisiera saber de dónde salen tantos guerreros capaces de cambiar el color de su cabello… es algo muy extraño —conversó la joven androide, inclinando la cabeza con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hermanos? O quizá padre e hija—la risa de 17 acompañó la frase.

En un arranque de furia Lenn soltó un fuerte codazo al estómago de su captor y, aprovechando el momento, voló en dirección a Linnah.

La castaña tendió su mano hacia el saiyajin, pero antes de poder siquiera estar cerca de tocarlo, vio la sangre de éste salpicando en el aire y la cola de su hermano sacudiéndose en la mano del androide.

Los ojos de Lenn se pusieron en blanco, y éste cayó al suelo dando un grito agónico.

—¿No es más fácil cortarla…? —preguntó 18, haciendo lo mismo con la castaña. Ésta sintió que el sitio le daba vueltas, pero el dolor había sido breve.

Pudo tomar distancia volando un poco hacia atrás, pero Lenn no parecía ser capaz de levantarse. A diferencia de ella, estaba utilizando sus brazos para arrastrarse en el suelo.

—Linnah… tienes que huir —jadeó, la saiyajin intentó ir hacia él, pero número 18 atinó un certero golpe que la envió a través del muro de uno de los edificios cercanos.

Tosca, intentó recobrar el oxígeno que había sido vaciado de sus pulmones debido al impacto. El cielo azul brillaba con una belleza cruel, cubriendo de azul las ruinas de la ciudad.

A pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo, Linnah volvió a ponerse en pie, siendo obligada a esquivar los despiadados ataques del androide rubio. Algunos consiguieron dar en el blanco, pero la saiyajin se mantenía enfocada en su hermano, cuyo malogrado cuerpo era seguido de cerca por un divertido pelinegro.

—No sabes cuándo rendirte… te felicito. Aún así, por más que te arrastres no lograrás hacer nada ¿sabes? —decía mientras seguía a paso lento los tercos movimientos del saiyajin.

—Linnah… no permitiré que ellos te hagan daño —deliró, número 17 puso los ojos en blanco y decidió alzar al alto guerrero en el aire, dándole una clara visita de la pequeña que intentaba acercarse a él.

—¡Que buen hermano eres! Como premio te diré algo: número 18 es mi gemela… ¿qué te parece, eh? ¿Verdad que es una interesante curiosidad?

—Cierra la boca… basura inmunda… —farfulló Lenn, el rostro de 17 se distorsionó en una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal si te callas… ¡tú!? —de un limpio y certero impacto, la mano del androide atravesó el centro del pecho del saiyajin. Los brazos de éste temblaron, intentando reaccionar a la herida, pero se vieron faltos de fuerza.

Linnah contempló la escena, horrorizada.

—Hmh. Eso fue demasiado fácil… cuando se tiene tanta fuerza es muy sencillo destruir el cuerpo de los demás… si no tengo cuidado podría herir incluso el mío —el pelinegro agitó la mano en el aire para librarse de la sangre y los restos que se habían quedado en ella, dejando caer el cadáver desde aquella altura.

La mano de número 18 se posó en el hombro de la aterrorizada castaña.

—Ya me cansé de jugar con ella número 17.

—Está bien… la mandaremos directo con su hermano… apenas puede moverse desde que le quitaste la cola… ya no es divertido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin detenerse desde los ojos de la saiyajin, su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color, pero ésta permanecía inmóvil.

—Aunque hagas eso sigue siendo muy sencillo derrotarte… así que… —el androide se desplazó a una velocidad imposible de seguir con los ojos, apareciendo detrás de la saiyajin para darle un certero golpe que la lanzaría de cabeza contra uno de los edificios del lugar.

El impacto desordenó todo en la mente de Linnah, quien fue posteriormente encontrada por "el único" guerrero que desafiaba a los androides en aquel entonces: Gohan.

* * *

 _Los recuerdos de Linnah permanecieron ocultos durante mucho tiempo._

 _Había logrado olvidar la pesadilla que vivió esa fatídica noche, consiguiendo una vida relativamente tranquila en la que sólo huía de los androides y se dedicaba a sobrevivir._

 _Pero eso no era suficiente para una saiyajin como ella. Necesitaba una identidad, debía saber exactamente cuál era su propósito, sus metas, quién era la persona a la que tanto respetaba y echaba de menos._

 _El deseo de recordar superaba cualquier orgullo que pudiera tener, y la hacían seguir adelante._

 _Gracias a que se eligió un nuevo Dios para la tierra, fue que las esferas del Dragón se recrearon, permitiéndole a Trunks volver a la vida sin mayor problema._

 _Para su sorpresa, tanto su padre como Linnah habían reaccionado a su muerte, cosa que confirmaba una vez más el hecho de que él sí tenía cierto valor en las vidas de los orgullosos saiyajin._

 _O al menos, eso creyó._

* * *

 **Año 767.**

—Espero no haberte causado demasiados problemas… las esferas del dragón tienen la capacidad de resucitar a las personas que han fallecido, aunque dentro de ciertos límites. Desgraciadamente, en nuestro mundo, las esferas desaparecieron en el momento en que Pikoro falleció —explicaba el saiyajin mientras se preparaban para regresar a su correspondiente época.

Linnah permaneció en silencio.

—...No le diré a mi madre respecto a mi muerte si es eso lo que está molestándote.

—No es eso. Olvídalo.

A pesar de que ésta estaba pidiéndole que dejara de lado el tema, no podía evadir la sensación de que algo andaba mal con ella. Actuaba ligeramente distinto, como si le pesaran los hombros.

* * *

 _Luego de una calma despedida, los viajeros regresaron a su mundo y, por fin, lograron dar con los terribles androides de su época._

* * *

 **Año 785.**

Ni bien alcanzaron a los viles androides Linnah se precipitó sobre número 17, éste le miró sorprendido, falto de toda habilidad de responder al sorpresivo ataque.

—Ahora entiendo… fuiste tú quien mató a mi hermano… —comentó la saiyajin, sujetando con fuerza el cuello del pelinegro. Su rostro se torció ante la increíble fuerza con la que estaba siendo sometido.

Número 18 intentó atacar a Linnah para liberar al gemelo, pero Trunks se interpuso y, de un sólo ataque borró la existencia de la androide.

—En esta época… ustedes dos no son más que monstruos —comentó, notando que 17 todavía seguía con vida —¿Linnah…?

—Primero… le arrancaste la cola… —dijo ella, usando su mano libre para tomar al androide por el bíceps —Pero como sólo eres un androide… tú no tienes una ¿verdad? Así que sólo haré algo muy parecido.

Número 17 se sacudió violentamente, la firme mano de la castaña no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡De-detente…! —chilló el pelinegro.

Despiadada, Linnah respondió dando un fuerte tirón que arrancó suciamente el brazo del androide.

Éste gruñó y gimió como un animal, intentando soltarse.

Trunks sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Luego de eso… —continuó la saiyajin, indiferente al dolor del joven bajo su agarre.

«¿Acaso… recuperó sus recuerdos? ¿Es esa la verdadera Linnah?»

—Lo dejaste arrastrarse por varios metros, hasta que te aburriste de seguirlo. No te daré ese lujo, ya que al menos puedes mover las piernas. Aunque creo que le dolor no te lo está permitiendo… —ciñó todavía más el agarre en la garganta de número 17, ocluyéndole la tráquea.

Al híbrido le temblaron las manos; no estaba dispuesto a ayudar al androide, pero por alguna razón la saiyajin frente a él era una persona completamente diferente. Se le oprimió el pecho, como si estuviese viendo a Linnah por última vez.

No pudo comprender la agonía que azotaba su corazón, pero a cada instante que pasaba, veía aún más borrosa la imagen de la saiyajin.

—Por último… le atravesaste el pecho… así… —por fin, ella dio el golpe fatal. Pasó el brazo entero a través del androide y lo mantuvo así hasta que éste dio el último espasmo.

Habiendo acabado con él, lanzó el cadáver al aire y en un acto tiránico estalló el cuerpo entero del pelinegro creando una macabra lluvia rojiza. Las piernas de Trunks fallaron, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sentía que estaba ahogándose.

Ella volteó a verle con lentitud, la sangre decoraba sus ropas y rostro.

—He recuperado mis recuerdos, pero no te preocupes: no planeo romper mi palabra de guerrero.

Cuando la joven pasó al lado del híbrido, colocó la mano derecha en su cabeza, él la sintió fría.

—Gracias, Trunks.


	12. Capítulo XII - Lenn

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Lenn.

 **Año 771; Planeta Mech - Futuro alternativo.**

Avanzó bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, a sus cortos 19 años de edad se había confrontado al horror de una realidad insólita.

Maldijo una y otra vez.

El áureo ki que flameaba a su alrededor fue suficiente para intimidar a los débiles guardias. Lenn se abrió paso, tomó dos naves, colocó a su hermana en una de ellas, la programó y procedió a hacer lo mismo con una para él. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Todos los cálculos e investigaciones que había realizado antes sirvieron para ese único instante, y aún así, incluso si por fin era libre, quería vomitar.

Los oídos le zumbaban, su sangre, llena de odio, fluía tormentosa. Incluso ahora que se encontraba lejos de todo le era difícil encontrar descanso.

 **Año 773; Planeta Tierra - Futuro alternativo.**

Rogó por la vida de Linnah al llegar. Había programado las naves acorde a necesidades de alguien en buen estado de salud, pero la saiyajin al momento de ser metida en ella se encontraba seriamente lastimada.

Al sacarla de la nave intentó ignorar las manchas de sangre seca que la cubrían tanto a ella como a la máquina. Consternado, buscó señales de vida; gritó su nombre una y otra vez, sintió la respiración de Linnah sobre la palma de su mano y por fin, se sintió aliviado.

Dio un largo suspiro, orientando sus ojos negros hacia el cielo. Al dirigir la vista hacia abajo notó que las manos le temblaban.

Toda la sangre en la que ambos estaban cubiertos comenzaba a hacer efecto, revolviéndole el estómago sin piedad alguna.

Agitado, Lenn decidió limpiar todo, incluida su hermana. A pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que hizo por deshacerse de toda la sangre que había, no conseguía sentirse limpio.

Su estómago volcó vacío hacia el exterior y como si su cerebro se hubiese apagado, se volvió hacia Linnah, volviéndola a llamar, calmándose sólo cuando sintió su respiración.

Esta vez orientó la vista hacia la bóveda celeste, atemorizado… y maravillado.

—...Tendré que desactivar las naves para evitar que emitan señales… Y aunque seamos localizados… le tomará años llegar hasta nosotros… —su semblante volvió a ser serio mientras se disponía a trabajar en las máquinas, bloqueando cuidadosamente el localizador de las mismas, cauteloso de no dañarlas puesto que podría volver a requerirlas para escapar.

Había suprimido por completo el ataque nervioso de minutos atrás.

* * *

 _Los primeros días transcurrieron con total tranquilidad, ninguno de los saiyajin se había percatado del inminente peligro con el que se toparían una vez exploraran el bello planeta._

 _Aquel encuentro marcaría el inicio de una larga pesadilla._

* * *

Volaron por largas horas, contemplando la belleza natural del planeta Tierra. Era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban en un sitio calmo y fresco.

La presencia de civilización sorprendió a Lenn de forma grata, pero ni bien se acercaron el sonido de estallidos enormes acompañados de luces cegadoras abarcaron toda la superficie de la isla a la que estaban dirigiéndose.

—No debería haber ningún individuo poderoso en este planeta… ¿Será que el Ejército Lu-—durante el ínfimo segundo en que estuvo distraído, Linnah voló en dirección al origen de los estruendos.

Seguida por su hermano, la saiyajin se dirigió al corazón de la ciudad buscando con la vista a los individuos que habían generado el desastre. Ni bien los vio levitando y lanzando ataques a civiles inocentes, la saiyajin voló hacia ellos, atacando sin previo aviso y asestando un certero golpe en el rostro de número 18.

Cuando Lenn pudo por fin alcanzar a la desobediente niña, se topó con un injusto y cruel juego de pasarse a la castaña inconsciente a golpes.

—¡Linnah…! —llamó el saiyajin, la ira estalló en él, pero no fue suficiente. Los androides le esquivaron con facilidad y burlones, le lanzaron a la pequeña masacrada.

—Cuida a tu simio… porque la próxima vez vamos a matarla —aclaró 17, Lenn sintió la tentación de atacar, pero el estado de su hermana le impedía perder el tiempo.

Desesperado, se la llevó a un sitio apartado. La sangre estaba en todas partes, colándose incluso debajo de su traje.

Sus manos volvían a temblar.

«Si no hago algo morirá» pensó, el férrico aroma del líquido carmesí le saturó la nariz.

Sus ojos negros se detuvieron sobre la delicada imagen de la niña. Para su edad poseía una estatura relativamente baja, cosa que sorprendía ya que era una saiyajin de cola blanca.

«Quizá… debería dejarla morir» aquella idea se asomó descarada, Lenn se propinó a sí mismo un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

—¡Estás loco…! ¡Es tu hermana… tu hermana! ¡Tienes que ayudarla! —la voz se le quebraba mientras llevaba a la niña hacia alguna fuente de agua para poder limpiarle y cubrirle las heridas.

Improvisó una suerte de vendaje haciendo uso de la tela del uniforme rojo que llevaba puesto.

Cuanto más veía la sangre de la saiyajin teñir las aguas cristalinas del río en el que se encontraban, más fuerte era el nudo en su estómago.

—Hermana… hermana… hermana… —recitó, intentando ocuparse de sus heridas con torpeza.

Linnah abrió los ojos en medio de todo aquello, colocando su pequeña mano sobre el brazo expuesto del saiyajin.

Al mirarla le dio la impresión de que el rostro de Linnah era el de otra persona, con desprecio, tomó con una fuerza brutal el brazo de la niña, amenazando con romperlo.

Los ojos plateados de la pequeña se abrieron como platos, contemplando con honesto terror al pelinegro.

—Her-mano… —farfulló ella, Lenn despertó de su trance.

—...Perdóname. Perdóname Linnah… sólo… no vuelvas a hacer algo así… no quiero que salgas lastimada otra vez… ¿lo entiendes? Por favor… mejórate pronto… por favor despierta de ese estado salvaje en el que estás… —el saiyajin volvió a bajar la vista hacia las heridas de Linnah.

«Hermana… hermana… hermana… hermana...» recitó en su mente una y otra vez.

Cuando ella por fin se quedó dormida, permaneció largas horas dentro del río, mirando el agua… maldiciendo la incapacidad de ésta para quitarle de encima la sangre de Linnah.

—...¿Por qué…? —se preguntó una vez más, pensó en ahogarse en más de una ocasión, pero sus deseos de darle una vida decente a su hermana lo detuvieron. Él debía ser más fuerte que todo ésto.

 **Año 779; Planeta Tierra – Futuro alternativo.**

—Si algo llegase a ocurrirme, tú deberás mantener el legado de nuestra raza. Es tu deber traer de regreso la gloria que nos fue arrebatada… nunca dejes que alguien nos pisotee… Linnah. Confío en tu poder.

Linnah miró a Lenn, extrañada.

—Si tú eres más fuerte que yo, las probabilidades de supervivencia que tienes son mayores a las mías. ¿No deberías estar pensando en cómo ayudarme a transformarme también?

El pelinegro le golpeó la frente con dos dedos.

—Idiota. Soy tu hermano mayor… eso significa que debo protegerte. Además las mujeres de nuestra raza no eran demasiadas… es mucho peor perder una. Gracias a tu debilidad tengo que ser tu escudo… está claro que un saiyajin de clase alta como yo no debería tener que soportar estas cosas… —Lenn pareció protestar, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su hermana.

Linnah clickeó la lengua con fastidio. Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo por un instante, midiendo bien la distancia que había entre su cuerpo y el de Lenn.

—¿Todavía te preocupa llegar a tocarme? —rió el saiyajin, sus ojos negros contemplaban el cielo nocturno con nostalgia.

Durante toda su vida fue un orgulloso guerrero que luchaba por el placer de ganar, sin embargo, sólo se necesitó un fatídico día para convertirlo en un cobarde que huía de dos androides monstruosos para salvar a su hermana y a sí mismo.

Detestaba a esas bestias, pero no podía con ellas.

—La última vez que lo hice… casi me rompes el brazo… —la castaña recordó aquello con cierto temor.

—No sé si recuerdas el rostro de nuestra madre, pero-—sin ser capaz de culminar su frase, Linnah volvió a hablar, esta vez con furia.

—¡Ella no es nuestra madre… deja de llamarla así! Una vez acabe con esos androides me desharé de ella… todas las cicatrices que tengo son su culpa… ¡Jamás olvidaré la humillación que me hizo sentir…!  
—Yo también quisiera matarla, pero sabes muy bien que tiene el ojo de dragón. No sabemos pelear contra ella… pero ahora estamos a salvo. Le tomará años alcanzarnos si se llega a enterar de que estamos aquí… por eso te dije muchas veces que no toques las naves —su voz era firme.

Linnah se dejó caer en el césped, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

—Yo… seré más fuerte que tú… que ella… y que todos. Seré el guerrero más fuerte del universo… y destruiré a quien se me ponga delante —declaró ella.

—Parece que te eduqué muy bien… ese es el espíritu.

—Sí, sí. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti para alcanzar mi objetivo… te niegas a entrenar conmigo de forma seria —sentándose de golpe acercó su rostro al de Lenn — ¡¿Qué clase de guerrero estúpido le tiene miedo a la sangre?!

El pelinegro buscó el ángulo correcto y haló la cola de la saiyajin. Ella perdió el balance y, debilitada, volvió a quedar recostada en el césped.

—Han pasado años y tu cola no deja de ser igual de sensible… de verdad creo que los cola blanca tienen muchas carencias como peleadores... —comentó mientras continuaba tirando de la plateada cola —Así que antes de criticar mi fobia… sería bueno que mejoraras este punto débil. Además, el guerrero más fuerte del universo seré yo… tú sólo mírame… no tienes que preocuparte de nada más.

Casi dormida, ella se limitó a mirarle con admiración.

Lenn continuaba concentrado en las estrellas. Aquellos ojos se entristecían cada vez que se dirigían al cielo.

Al notar que su hermana estaba por fin dormida, Lenn acarició delicadamente su cabello, su mano enguantada reposó en el rostro de la pequeña por largo rato.

Aún así la indeseable sombra del odio intentaba asomarse, pero había aprendido a retenerlo. Sin importar cómo, no dejaría que la parte corrupta de su mente se interpusiera entre ellos y su destino como saiyajin.

—...No importa cuánto me cueste… no voy a permitir que esa maldita se salga con la suya… no dejaré que te diga absolutamente nada… no necesitas saberlo, Linnah. Sólo tienes que vivir y disfrutar de tu naturaleza guerrera… por eso derrotaré a los androides… —su última oración dejó salir una voz quebrada, bañada en emociones turbulentas.

Obligado a retirar su mano del rostro de Linnah, volvió a ponerse en pie para regresar al lago en el que tanto pasaba el tiempo.

Intentó concentrarse en alguna manera de derrotar a los monstruos que aterrorizaban a ese mundo, pero todo parecía ser una batalla perdida. Sin importar cuánto lo intentaba, Lenn sólo conseguía enfurecerse… era inútil.

La luna llena brillaba sobre él, e incapaz de mirarla, colocó ambas manos desnudas en el agua.

—¿Qué clase de hermano soy…? ...¿Qué clase de hermano...considera la posibilidad de dejarla morir…? —su puño derecho resquebrajó una de las grandes rocas que se encontraban en el agua. Contempló la sangre con desgano.

«...Es sólo sangre… igual que la de cualquier otra persona.. sólo eso… deja de tener tanto miedo. Deja de pensar en eso… ¡Deja de torturarte, Lenn!»

Por más que intentaba mantenerse a raya, los golpes que atinó a las piedras estaban destrozándole los nudillos. Cuando el impacto lo recibió directamente el hueso, se detuvo, el dolor le impidió continuar.

Recordó con amargura cuántas personas había asesinado bajo las órdenes del Ejército Luciérnaga. Todavía portaba la insignia que le posicionaba inmediatamente por debajo de la General. El escudo, lejos de ser un premio, era un recuerdo permanente de los rostros de personas inocentes rogándole por clemencia.

No todas sus misiones fueron encuentros de soldados contra soldados.

¿Cuántas mujeres y niños eliminó sin piedad alguna? ¿En cuántos litros de sangre se bañó por cada misión cumplida? ¿Era todo aquello parte de atender su violencia como guerrero saiyajin… o es que quizás él mismo era un monstruo despiadado?

Al pensar en ello comenzó a oír con claridad los gritos desesperados de todos los civiles inocentes a los que aplastó con sadismo. Casi comenzaba a sentirse aturdido por ellos, hasta que la imagen de Linnah volvió a su mente.

Desde que Lupinus se la presentó como su pequeña hermana juró trabajar incansablemente para protegerla, para salvaguardar los espíritus de todos aquellos que perecían bajo su fuerza, para evitar que ella padeciera lo mismo que los demás.

Pero falló.

Durante años, desde el nacimiento de la niña, sólo podía observar abrumado cómo quien alguna vez fue su respetable madre sometía a la infante a sufrimientos innecesarios. No fue hasta que Lupinus le dijo _aquello_ que logró despertar su poder.

Se sentía un egoísta. No podía hacer nada por su hermana, pero en el mismo instante en que se vio envuelto en todo el horror de la situación, fue cuando de verdad despreció a Lupinus. Hizo falta el último acto de traición y maldad para que Lenn pudiera odiar de corazón a su madre.

—¿Por qué…? —balbuceó, sus manos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, sangrando vivazmente.

Cabizbajo cerró sus ojos, intentando acallar el zumbido en su cabeza.

Lenn comenzó a reír.

—Si no hubiese sido tan débil… ella jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerme ésto.

Su rostro pronto volvió al usual semblante serio e intimidante. A diferencia de su hermana, Lenn era un hombre imponentemente alto. Fornido, se erguía con orgullo, permitiendo que su sangre se mezclara con el agua de la laguna.

Era la viva imagen de un saiyajin de raza pura, y aún así, era atormentado por memorias lejanas.

Vagamente recordaba aquella ocasión... su cuerpo debilitado y agotado, sometido a toda clase de medidas y del que tomaron cualquier tipo de muestra. Se arrepintió de ser tan débil en ese entonces. Maldijo el día en que se descuidó y fue atacado por la espalda… si hubiera tenido cuidado, jamás habría requerido de la ayuda de su madre.

 _"_ _¿Sabes por qué Linnah es una saiyajin de cola blanca, Lenn? "_

—Maldita seas… —tan sólo recordar el inicio de su horror le revolvía el estómago. Debido a su educación y entrenamiento era consciente de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la única forma de que un saiyajin naciera con los caracteres del Antiguo Norte.

 _"Me gusta esa cara de horror… ¿lo estás imaginando, cierto?… sabes muy bien por qué ella es así… ¿Y aún así te empeñas en tratarla como tu pequeña "hermana"?"_

—¡Maldita seas…! ¡Maldita!

 _"Te lo diré porque parece que te has quedado mudo… Linnah es la mezcla de tu ADN y el mío"_

«Si Linnah llega a saber eso… no podrá soportarlo. Debo protegerla de esa maldita a como de lugar, así me cueste la vida… no puedo permitir que Lupinus la encuentre...»

—Lenn… ¿estás bien? —la tenue voz de su hermana irrumpió en sus pensamientos. El saiyajin se limpió el rostro y las manos.

Los ojos plateados de la niña contemplaron con desgano la sangre que rodeaba al pelinegro. En contraste con la impresión que daba en un comienzo, era una pequeña tan brillante como él.

—Lenn… tu hemofobia es una mentira… ¿verdad? ...Tú… sabes algo sobre mí que te molesta… pero, está bien. Si no quieres entrenar conmigo por ello, puedo entenderlo… pero por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme… tú me enseñaste que eso no es lo que un guerrero hace.

Se sintió completamente expuesto al juicio de la pequeña, y no podía hacer más que escucharla.

—Es muy estúpido de tu parte pensar que no iba a darme cuenta… no permites que toque tu piel de forma directa… tampoco reaccionas bien si estoy herida. No deseas entrenar porque no soportas ver mi sangre… imagino que es muy duro para ti lidiar con ello tú solo.

—Linnah, está bien.

—Yo… sólo soy un experimento. A diferencia de ti no soy "hija" de nadie… si no fuera por ti, no podría razonar jamás. Sé que es duro lidiar con alguien que lejos de ser una persona, es un arma, perdóname si en algún momento te hice pasar mal. Quiero pelear y volverme más fuerte, y quiero vencer a esos androides… no porque me de pena ver a los terrícolas morir… sino porque no soporto verlos ir por ahí humillando a nuestra raza… sé que eso también te molesta… ¿verdad? ¿Quizás soy exageradamente fría…?

El silencio se prolongó por varios segundos.

«Hija de nadie… quisiera… poder haberte mentido… y cambiar las cosas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si no fuera tu hermano? Quizás tomé ese rol para evitar que la realidad me devorara las entrañas»

—Ningún saiyajin siente empatía por criaturas que no le interesan. No eres diferente a mí. Ya te lo he dicho antes, maté a muchas personas inocentes… y el único remordimiento que me acosa es el haber combatido a seres que no tenían la más mínima oportunidad de dar pelea. A los guerreros que se dedican a masacrar indiscriminadamente no se les puede llamar saiyajin… sólo son escoria.

—¿Hermano? —la pequeña intentó acercarse, Lenn dio varios pasos hacia el otro lado de la laguna.

—A la escoria le espera una muerte cruel… y algo me dice que no estaré allí para verte crecer y convertirte en la persona más poderosa del universo. Sé que es injusto pero, deberás entrenar por tu cuenta, de mí no sacarás más que el conocimiento que necesitas para combatir correctamente. No puedes depender de tu hermano para toda la vida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Lenn?

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad, perdóname… perdóname por mentirte.

—¿Lenn?

Esa sería la última vez que vería a Linnah antes del oscuro día en que su consciencia lo arrastró hacia la muerte. Ignoró con terquedad cualquier intento de su hermana por encontrarlo, desapareció por un largo período de tiempo, sólo para confrontar a los androides una vez más… por última vez.

— _Ah mira, creí que en aquel entonces había aprendido la lección pero parece que quiere enfrentarse a nosotros._

— _Deberíamos eliminarlo número 17, no es divertido pelear con debiluchos molestos._


	13. Capítulo XIII - Las esferas del dragón

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es el simple proyecto de un fan.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

Las esferas del dragón.

 **Año 785.**

Pronto comenzó a llover. El cielo que minutos atrás era decorado por un radiante Sol se vio opacado por el denso gris de pesadas nubes.

Trunks se puso de pie con lentitud, el agua pura que destilaba gentilmente sobre él lavó los rastros de sangre que le habían bañado minutos atrás. El ambiente refrescó con un silencio muerto y una satisfacción ingrata.

—...Sólo me queda uno...—murmuró, no quería combatir, sólo buscaba acabar con el problema de raíz.

Lentamente se elevó en el aire, mirando carente de energías el dispositivo en su muñeca.

«Creo que puedo recordar el área en la que se encontraba el laboratorio… me desharé de Cell y de número 16. Es mejor evitar cualquier riesgo debido a la incongruencia entre éste universo y el que cree con mi máquina del tiempo»

Sobrevoló interminables ciudades destruidas, cobijadas por un velo tétrico de silencio. ¿Cuántos años de asesinatos y juegos sádicos pasaron desde la llegada de esos androides? ¿Cuántas vidas se han perdido para siempre?

«Las esferas del dragón dejaron de existir en este mundo… podría restaurarlas como resolvió el señor Gokú. Pero resucitar a todas estas personas causaría una enorme confusión… a menos que pida que olviden por completo la existencia de número 17 y número 18. No, se darían cuenta de que algo ocurrió… fueron unos veintitrés años… resultaría obvio»

Continuó su lento viaje hasta el laboratorio manteniéndose bajo la lluvia. No había naves, aviones o helicópteros… la gente evitaba cualquier tipo de transporte aéreo por temor a toparse con los androides.

Había algunos caminos subterráneos, pero no era lo mejor debido a que los androides solían causar todo tipo de calamidades en ellos, aprovechando el hecho de que se trataba de lugares cerrados y estrechos. Quienes sobrevivieron a ésta terrible época, seguramente fueron privados de conocer la libertad, la paz y la felicidad.

No importaba qué hicieran, el miedo de ser asesinado era constante, todos tenían una radio, algo para mantenerse al tanto de la ubicación de esos monstruos.

«Si en este mundo Dendé no puede lograr que las esferas resuciten a quienes ya han sido resucitados antes… Sólo mi Maestro Gohan podrá regresar a la vida»

Sus ojos azules escanearon el área por unos instantes, los números coincidían con su equivalente en el pasado, el paisaje no.

Descendió con lentitud, alerta ante todo. La vegetación era extremadamente abundante, y se vio obligado a utilizar la fuerza para abrir las viejas puertas del laboratorio, allí se encontró con un cráneo y un esqueleto malogrado.

«En este mundo, el Doctor Maqui Gero no llegó a convertirse a sí mismo en un androide. Imagino que el robot que me encontré en aquel entonces está todavía dormido, o quizá jamás ha sido terminado»

El abrumador silencio se extendía hasta el interior del laboratorio. Los cables colgaban, todavía emanando débiles chispas de manera rítmica.

El viento y la lluvia se oían con claridad, sin ningún sonido que se interpusiese, Trunks se sintió solo. La calma que lo rodeaba sólo conseguía inquietarlo más y más a medida que avanzaba por el viejo y abandonado sitio. No dudó en hacerlo pedazos, en desahogar todo el desprecio que le tenía a ese desquiciado científico y sus proyectos.

Hizo lo posible por usar todas sus fuerzas en contra del lugar sin dañar el bosque que plácidamente se bañaba fuera.

Así, por fin había acabado con todo, impidiéndole a Cell culminar su desarrollo.

La lluvia amagó con cesar, pero se mantuvo presente mientras el joven emprendía su regreso. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero excusó aquello como un simple resfriado por exponerse de esa manera al frío.

 _"Gracias, Trunks"_ esa frase no dejaba de revolotear en su mente, quizá por la naturaleza de la misma, tal vez por la apariencia distante y fría de Linnah, probablemente por la manera en la que colocó su mano sobre su cabello como lo haría un adulto con un niño pequeño.

No mucho antes de alcanzar la Corporación Cápsula fue que aquel vacío y soledad estallaron en forma de nervios cuando el Ki de Linnah se hizo sentir con fuerza y, poco después, vio una nave abandonando la Tierra.

Apresurado, voló y corrió por los pasillos del refugio subterráneo buscando a su madre, quien se encontraba en el suelo. El laboratorio había estallado y además, la nave restante había sido destruida por completo.

—¡Mamá…! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —preguntó agitado Trunks, Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó ponerse de pie.

—Traté de detenerla pero… estaba decidida a irse —la mujer, ayudada por su hijo, finalmente se puso en pie —. Trunks, durante su viaje al pasado conseguí obtener información con respecto al año en que ambas naves llegaron a la Tierra, pero el alfabeto utilizado era distinto, por lo que no pude descifrar mucho más… encontré algunas coordenadas también.

—Será mejor que tomes asiento, mamá… necesito saber qué es lo que pasó entre Linnah y tú.

Tomando en cuenta la recomendación Bulma, un poco mejor, se encaminó a la pequeña cocina del subterráneo. Allí se sentó frente a su hijo al mirarlo reafirmó los cambios que había notado en él: estaba más alto, más serio.

—En algún momento parece que activé un dispositivo de localización y la radio de la nave se encendió. No tenía demasiada calidad de audio pero dijo "Lenn", "Matar", "Descuidado" y repitió numerosas veces el año 788. Es el mismo año en que se supone Cell se presentaría ¿verdad? —narró Bulma.

—He decidido encargarme del laboratorio del Doctor Gero antes de que Cell pudiera completar su maduración, me aseguré de que estuviese muerto.

—Ya veo… al contarle esto a Linnah, la expresión en su rostro cambió por completo y de alguna manera fue capaz de hacer marchar las naves. Creo que el dispositivo de seguridad de las mismas estaba relacionado con un tope de poder de pelea, y por ello no se ponían en marcha… se aseguró además de destruir la otra, intenté detenerla… pero no fui capaz —sus ojos azules entristecieron. La comparación con Vegeta era inevitable.

Trunks se mostró profundamente pensativo—...No creo que lo que sea amenazó con dirigirse a la Tierra sea bueno —murmuró para sí, pronto se puso de pie —...Tenemos que restaurar las esferas del dragón. No permitiré que más personas inocentes mueran… debo proteger a los que están con vida, y si algo malo llega a ocurrir, podré recuperar las vidas que se perdieron a través de ellas.

Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

—¡¿Es eso posible?! —inquirió su madre.

Trunks asintió con lentitud

—Antes de regresar al pasado le pedí a mi madre de ese mundo que junto a Dendé determinara la localización del nuevo Namekusei. Los números no son realmente exactos, pero la estimación de la duración del viaje ronda los 360 días —explicó el muchacho, las manos de Bulma se posaron cálidas sobre las de él.

—Construiré una nave que tenga las provisiones y refacciones suficientes para el viaje… también incluiré una habitación especial para que puedas entrenar. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y —la expresión de Bulma ensombreció un poco —… a consecuencia de la falta de recursos me veré obligada a utilizar partes de la máquina del tiempo.

La mirada del joven pareció oscurecer. Allí, en ese rostro tan similar al de Vegeta, podía verse un sentimiento nuevo de pérdida.

El pecho le retumbó del golpe que sintió al recordar que debía permanecer en su época y olvidar los viajes en el tiempo para siempre. No los vería jamás… no le correspondía hacerlo.

— ...De acuerdo… —murmuró.

* * *

 _Llegados a tal acuerdo, la científica y su hijo invirtieron largos meses de trabajo en construir la nave espacial. Gracias a la educación que Bulma le dio a Trunks con motivos de heredarle la Corporación Cápsula algún día, éste no pareció tener dificultad alguna ayudando a su madre._

 _Durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvo a solas con ella, sintió que nuevamente estaba hundiéndose en una tristeza inexplicable. En aquel entonces, cuando apenas conoció a la saiyajin, tenía algo por lo que estar fastidiado… había "pequeñeces" en su vida que lo distraían de un terror general.. pero siempre existía una sombra de soledad acosándolo; no podía dejar de pensar en ello._

 _Si bien Linnah dejó claro que se retiraría una vez recordara, estaba molesto._

 _Una pequeña voz al fondo del auditorio de sus pensamientos le motivó a intentar decodificar alguna parte del extraño alfabeto de las naves… quería saber algo, pero no encontraba el qué._

* * *

—¿Estás intentando buscar pistas sobre su destino? —bromeó su madre, ajustando unos cuantos cables debajo de la nave.

Trunks, sentado en un escritorio a casi un metro de su madre, se volteó hacia ella aún sosteniendo la hoja en la que intentaba resolver las equivalencias.

—La nave arribó en el año 773 pude descifrar "Planeta Tierra" junto a éste dato. Gracias a eso sé que el propietario de la segunda nave tenía el nombre de Lenn, lo cual concuerda con el mensaje… Asumí que el otro nombre era el de Linnah… —al decir ésto último, Trunks mordió su labio inferior.

Cuando escribió el nombre de la saiyajin usando esos símbolos pudo entender la extraña cicatriz que había visto en la parte trasera de su cuello aquella vez. Lo que antes parecían crueles marcas de ganado, era en realidad el nombre de la joven, ello le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas, pero no podía imaginarse una respuesta apropiada.

—Utilizaré lo que sé hasta ahora como base para continuar descifrando la información de las naves… pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda, mamá.

—Quisiera haberle pedido a Linnah que nos ayudara con el texto… seguramente encuentres algo respecto a su paradero. La manera en la que le temblaban las manos al irse no era normal… el enemigo puede ser alguien muy peligro-—Bulma no pudo terminar de hablar, podía divisar desde su postura cómo el cabello de su hijo comenzaba a erizarse… sus ojos adquiriendo el tinte esmeralda de un súper saiyajin.

Así, furioso, él continuó trabajando, buscando información irrelevante… como si tuviera tiempo para perderlo en ello.

* * *

 _Madre e hijo se dedicaron durante cuatro meses a trabajar en la construcción de la nave, tomándose el tiempo también de lentamente volver a levantar la Corporación Cápsula y restaurar sus oficinas._

 _Si bien en un comienzo fue muy difícil, la gente había iniciado rumores de que un par de jóvenes había destruido a número 17 y número 18._

 _El miedo de todos los terrícolas comenzaba a disiparse, y las primeras obras de restauración de las ciudades dieron inicio el mismo día en que Trunks partió hacia el nuevo Namekusei._

 _Los trescientos sesenta días se le hicieron eternos. Su cabello volvió a crecer, obligándolo a atárselo y en algún punto de su duro entrenamiento debió reemplazar sus prendas por unas nuevas._

* * *

—799… 800… 801… —contó las flexiones de brazos mientras cargaba pesas en su espalda y se obligaba a realizarlas con un tres dedos.

Trunks había logrado mantener su duro entrenamiento bajo una enorme gravedad haciendo uso de su transformación.

Cuando por fin alcanzó las 900 flexiones, la computadora de la nave habló por primera vez desde que partió.

" _Planeta Namekusei – Iniciando entrada a la atmósfera"_

Trunks abandonó la habitación en la que se encontraba, dirigiéndose al panel de control para pilotear el aterrizaje. A pesar de su falta de experiencia no se le dificultó en absoluto conseguir que todo saliera bien, y una vez encapsuló la nave contempló el ambiente impresionado.

—Con que este es el planeta donde las esferas del dragón originales están… —admiró, el cielo era verde, la vegetación azul. Parecía un sitio tranquilo bajo el reinado de la paz.

«Quiero que la Tierra sea un sitio tan tranquilo como éste» pensó mientras caminaba por el lugar. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarse con un pequeño niño nameku.

Al ver al extraño muchacho, el pequeñín tomó una prudente distancia.

—Hola pequeño… dime ¿de casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Dendé? —inquirió Trunks, arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura que el niño. Éste asintió, tembloroso.

—S-sí… —replicó, Trunks sonrió con gentileza.

—¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme con él? —el niño se mostró dubitativo, cosa que extrañó al joven.

Apenas volvió a incorporarse sintió que algo se dirigía rápidamente hacia él e instintivamente dio una voltereta hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó una áspera voz desde el cielo, al alzar la mirada Trunks notó que era otro nameku. —¿Estás bien, Tatsumu? —inquirió volando hacia el pequeñín, éste asintió.

—¡No he venido a luchar, sólo deseo hablar con Dendé… vengo del planeta Tierra!

—¿De la Tierra? —repitió para si mismo el guerrero namekiano, la sola mención del planeta pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión —De acuerdo, sígueme entonces.

* * *

 _Cuando Dendé vio a Trunks, su primera reacción fue de temor. Había distinguido con claridad el rostro de Vegeta en el del joven. Aún así decidió confiar en el hecho de que el muchacho era un terrícola, y luego de una larga conversación en la que el híbrido puso al tanto de la situación al amigo de Gohan y Krillin, decidió dejar caer la oferta._

* * *

—Así que Gohan y Krillin… —Dendé apretó los puños con fuerza, tirando de las túnicas que lo vestían.

—Así es. Todos los guerreros que alguna vez estuvieron allí para defender a la Tierra perdieron la vida a manos de esos androides. Por eso, he venido a solicitarte de la manera más atenta que por favor te conviertas en el nuevo Guardián de la Tierra… de esa forma las esferas del dragón estarán disponibles una vez más y podremos traer aunque sea a Gohan de vuelta.

Los ojos del nameku se iluminaron por unos instantes, pero pronto su rostro volvió a ensombrecer. Trunks no pasó por alto el detalle.

«Había notado que algo andaba mal en este sitio, todos parecen… temerle a algo»

—Ahora mismo no puedo dejar este planeta… debo ayudar a los demás a defenderlo.

Trunks estaba a punto de hablar cuando varios gritos se oyeron a lo lejos, sus ojos buscaron en la misma dirección que el sonido: eran varios namekianos que corrían en dirección al pueblo. Se los veía alterados.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —inquirió el joven nameku.

—Dendé, hay una ladrona… ¡tiene los siete mapas de las esferas del dragón! —replicó agitado el guerrero, buscaba con la vista desesperado, pero no había nadie.

—¿Mapas? —intervino Trunks.

—Así es. Debido a lo que ocurrió con Freezer decidimos cambiar nuestras esferas del dragón… ahora mismo, esas esferas se dispersaron dentro de nuestra galaxia, no teníamos la suficiente energía para separarlas más, pero nos salvó de una crisis.

«Eso explica por qué el radar estaba dándome esas señales… no fue un error en el mecanismo...»

Sintiendo que algo estaba muy cerca, Trunks se elevó en el aire, todos parecieron sorprendidos por la repentina reacción.

—¡Cierren los ojos! —ordenó y acto seguido hizo uso del Taiyoken.

Cuando la intensa luz se disipó, el muchacho notó que había alguien de pie cargando en un pequeño bolso los preciados pergaminos. No dudó en volar hacia ella para retenerla.

—¡Kyu….! ¡Auch! ¡¿No sabes tratar a una dama?! —replicó la ladrona.

Trunks la observó detenidamente. Llevaba unas prendas extrañas, los ojos eran rosa y su cabello carmesí profundo… además, tenía una cola muy extraña: parecía la cola enrollada de un perro y de la cual salían un velo y un par de antenas que se agitaban nerviosamente.

«No es humana, ni saiyajin»

—¿Por qué robaste esos pergaminos? —inquirió el muchacho, la chica intentó soltarse, pero resultó inútil.

—...Porque quiero pedirle un deseo al dragón —replicó, las antenas de su cola se dejaron caer rendidas.

El joven guerrero que antes se había precipitado a atacar a Trunks se dirigió fastidiado hacia la pequeña muchacha.

—¡¿Robar es la solución?! ¡Las esferas del dragón son objetos sagrados! —refunfuñó el nameku, dándole un tirón a la oreja de la chica, ésta chilló —¡Para tener acceso a las esferas del dragón debes pasar por varias pruebas…!

—Kyuuuuu… ¿pruebas? —inquirió ella, parpadeó un par de veces en medio de la confusión.

Trunks le arrebató los mapas.

—Así es… debes demostrarnos que tu deseo no acarrea malas intenciones. Las esferas del dragón jamás deben caer en las manos equivocadas —confirmó el nameku.

El híbrido soltó a la pequeña muchacha, volviéndose hacia Dendé, quien decidió explicar un poco más —Hay varias personas interesadas en las esferas del dragón. Muchas de ellas desean alcanzar la inmortalidad para gobernar el universo y causarle sufrimiento a los demás.

La peculiar pelirroja estuvo callada por varios segundos; las antenas de su cola se movían de un lado a otro formando un arco que le recordó a Trunks el movimiento de los parabrisas de los coches.

Por fin decidió hablar con honestidad —Quiero… quiero devolver a la vida a una persona.

—¿De casualidad ese individuo es alguien maligno? —se entrometió Trunks, la chica lo miró dubitativa.

—...No. Aunque era una persona muy importante en el Ejército Luciérnaga, tenía planes de volverse en su contra… ¡Si saben de ese ejército estoy segura de que pueden entender que debe ser resucitado!

—No podemos estar seguros de eso —aseveró el híbrido, la desconfianza transpiraba en sus palabras.

A diferencia de Trunks, los namekianos parecían estar muy atentos a las palabras de la extraña.

—El Ejército Luciérnaga… hace no mucho llegaron a nuestro planeta buscando las esferas del dragón. Fuimos capaces de engañarlos pero… se marcharon de una forma extrañamente pacífica… Esa persona tenía un aura temible —mientras explicaba aquello, las manos le temblaban.

—Eso significa que hay alguien en busca de esas esferas… —Trunks dio un largo suspiro, para luego dirigir sus ojos a la chica.

—La persona a la que deseo resucitar… seguramente pueda ayudarnos en contra de esa persona. El Ejército Luciérnaga puede ser muy peligroso, permitir que alguno de sus Generales consiga la inmortalidad… ¡por favor! ¡Déjenme cumplir mi deseo! —las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron, sus ojos se llenaron de tímidas lágrimas, Trunks dio otro suspiro.

—Usaré el radar del dragón para buscar las esferas, dudo que cuenten con un dispositivo similar. Eso debería darme la ventaja.

El guerrero namekiano se puso delante del saiyajin.

—No te lo tomes a la ligera, es un individuo abismalmente poderoso —sentenció.

—¡Él tiene razón! ¡Ese General tiene el ojo de un dragón…! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo peligroso que eso es?! —la chica habló sujetando con firmeza la piedra roja de su collar. Todos se encontraban preocupados por igual.

Trunks se mostró reacio a la idea de ser acompañado por alguien más, intentaba racionalizar la situación pero había una pared enorme entre su orgullo y sus deseos de ayudar.

No tenía los ánimos de volver a depositar confianza alguna en alguien más, quería resolver las cosas a cuenta propia, encontrar respuestas por sí mismo.

«El Ejército Luciérnaga era el fabricante de esas naves espaciales. Puede que Linnah haya regresado con ellos… Linnah… ¡¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?!»

Decidido a marcharse y librar sólo la batalla, intentó avanzar pasando por al lado al namekiano, la joven de ojos rosa no se lo permitió. Se colocó delante de él y para sorpresa de todos, se arrodilló en el suelo, rogándole.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame traerlo a la vida! … sin Lenn… sin él… no podremos hacer nada… él sabía muchas cosas del Ejército Luciérnaga —las antenas de su cola parecieron muertas, totalmente laxas. Sus ojos destilaban lágrimas.

«¿Lenn? Es el otro individuo que llegó a la Tierra… seguramente fue asesinado por los androides»

La soledad y desesperación que ésta acarrea eran los grilletes que ataban a Trunks a una vida infeliz. Podía verlos con claridad en la joven… para ella, Lenn representaba lo mismo que su padre… alguien importante y en el que confiar.

Su semblante serio se aseveró aún más, creando amargos contornos en el rostro de Trunks.

—De acuerdo, te permitiré acompañarme. A cambio quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes respecto a esos enemigos… —decidió por fin, hubo cierto alivio entre los presentes —Dendé, una vez junte las esferas del dragón las traeré hasta aquí para pedir el deseo.

—...Sí. Me ofrecería a acompañarlos pero sólo sería un estorbo para ustedes… ¡por favor tengan muchísimo cuidado!

* * *

 _La muchacha resultó ser una poufojin de nombre Veil._

 _Trunks escuchó con atención lo poco que ella conocía del Ejército Luciérnaga, notando que dicha organización contaba con escasas divisiones y un líder que sólo los Generales conocían._

 _Durante la conversación supo que Lenn tenía una hermana menor; concluyó que ésta era Linnah puesto que no habían muchos saiyajin dispersos por el universo._

 _Al oír respecto a los experimentos a los que se sometían a razas consideradas "guerreras" no pudo evitar recordar la piel marcada de la saiyajin. La sola idea de pensar que ella había vuelto su espalda a la Tierra y regresado a manos de seres tan viles le revolvía el estómago._

 _Quería creer que la saiyajin tenía alguna intención egoísta basada en volverse más fuerte… pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Era difícil para él mentirse a sí mismo._

* * *

Dos largos días de viaje fueron lo que necesitó Trunks para llegar al primer planeta. El aterrizaje fue nuevamente un éxito, y una vez ambos descendieron, fueron maravillados por un planeta cuyo cielo tenía un tinte rosa y las flores abundaban.

El híbrido contempló el sitio, notando que había un área en el que el cielo parecía enrojecido.

—¿Fuego? —se preguntó él. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él haciéndole volar a toda velocidad en dirección al incendio, Veil lo siguió a duras penas.

Cuanto más se acercaba al poblado, más clara se hacía la situación. La gente huía despavorida, pisoteándose unos a otros, empujándose… tratando de salvar sus vidas.

Trunks rastreó con la vista el origen de un ki que no quería reconocer, alguien se encontraba de pie observando con frialdad a los habitantes muertos.

—...¡¿Linnah…?!


End file.
